Hunting You
by Purple Akua
Summary: Edward’s vigilante days have come later in his existence. Bella knows nothing of the vampire world, but is still a magnet for trouble. If he had met her alone in a dark alley, would it have been different? Twilight AU. Cross-posted on Twilighted.
1. Vigilante

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_A/N: Hi all! Thanks for clicking through! This is cross-posted on Twilighted, but I've had requests to post it here so people who aren't signed up over there can read it too. To those who are reading it for the first time, welcome!  
_

_What we have here is the prologue, written EPOV as a stream of consciousness--let me know if it's difficult to follow. Later chapters include both E and BPOV's, if that sweetens the deal for some of you. ;)  
_

_Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while. Enjoy!_

* * *

EPOV

Ah yes, there they are. I can hear the leader's sadistic, maniacal laughter as he walks behind her. They're closing in on their prey now, but luckily, so am I.

"Hey, there you are!"

Slightly drunk. That sounded much more clear in the fearless leader's head. Maybe they're so drunk that they're stalking an inanimate object; I should be able to hear the victim. But no, they're herding whatever they're pursuing. I need to get closer—their hazy vision isn't helping matters.

"Stay away from me."

What's that voice? The victim. Their prey. A voice I've never heard before. Strange, to say the least. I can usually hear everyone around me, even if it's someone whose voice I am unfamiliar with. I'll have to be extra careful once I attack so as not to frighten her.

"Don't be like that, sugar."

There they are! Look at the smiles on their gruesome faces, like they've hit the jackpot. How revolting. And this poor, surprisingly silent girl, looking determined and ready to fight. What could she possibly be thinking? She would be no match for all of them. Little does she know, she's the actual jackpot winner tonight—there's no way she would make it out of this mess alive in any other circumstance.

I've seen it all before—the dark alleyway, the defenseless victim, the overconfident hunters—but no one in the scenario takes into account the vigilante monster, ready to pounce and turn the hunters into the hunted.

My throat burns, and they're closing in quickly. Time to strike.

Oh sweet relief! This was almost too easy, to growl ferociously, grab the leader and pull him into the shadows, to drain him… It's a good thing he didn't scream; it's better for the victims when they don't hear their predators shrieking in agony. That gets them really scared.

I can hear the others scampering away. They aren't so tough without their commander to fall behind.

There's a certain satisfaction that comes from killing this kind, and not just the physical liberation felt from drinking the blood that I'm _meant_ to drink. But the peace of mind I have, knowing that in taking this life, I've spared another.

The girl…

The girl is… _watching me_.

This doe-eyed girl just watched me kill this man, and she's watching me still. Petrified, probably, and who could blame her? Sometimes I myself am disgusted with the life I lead. If I make my escape now, she'll probably think she hallucinated the whole thi—

Ohh! That _scent_. So… intoxicating. Oh, I must _have_ her. I can feel the venom filling my mouth, ready to incapacitate her. Does she realize it yet?

No, she's still standing there, unaware that I've caught wind of her. Perfect. Perhaps she did not win the jackpot tonight after all. Perhaps the real winner in all of this is… _me_.

I can feel the smirk on my face, no doubt a thousand times more frightening than the one the dead man on the ground gave her not mere seconds ago. Her reflexes must be terrible; she's only now realizing that she should run. I can see it in her eyes.

Her eyes…

Such a deep chocolate brown. So unmistakably clear. I don't need to hear her thoughts, for I can see the fear in those eyes…

Wait—fear?

This innocent girl is afraid.

Afraid of _me_, and with good reason. Despite having glutted myself on a serial rapist, I still have every intention of feasting upon her.

… Don't I?

What's stopping me? She's right there! Her sweet blood is practically calling my name as it pumps rapidly through her heart—_Edward, Edward, Edward_—but those eyes. Those haunting eyes…

"Run."

Did I just _say_ that? What is _wrong_ with me? I can't possibly have that much moral fiber, not with blood that smells as delicious as hers. Ah, but there she goes, and here I still stand, paralyzed by the fearful expression on her face that is now burned into my memory. Her sweet scent still lingers in the air, although it's dissipating some. Taking another breath just to smell it again is like torture. Wonderful, glorious torture.

I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that girl, her aroma or her face. I don't quite know how I'll resolve that dilemma, knowing she's out there, smelling too good to stay alive…

What's this? Poor girl dropped her purse. Hmm, perhaps I won't have to forget her after all, for she's just provided me with everything I need to keep track of her. Keys, credit cards, driver's license…

Poor Miss… Miss Isabella Swan. Tonight is not the last night she will be hunted.


	2. Strategery

_A/N: a big thanks to **Mac214**, my beta. This chapter is a hundred times better than what I started with because of her. Enjoy!!_

* * *

BPOV

"Angela! Jessica!!"

I realize my cries for help are softer and more tremulous than I want them to be, but my throat is so dry that I'm lucky to be shrieking as loud as I am. I must look ridiculous, like I'm running for my life, and I'm so embarrassed by how freaked out I am that tears are starting to streak down my face. I can't help it though; I need to get to Angela and Jessica. I need familiarity, and they're the closest things I have to familiarity at the moment. They're in sight now, just a little furth—

_Oof!_

_I wish I wasn't so clumsy._

"There she is! Bella!"

I want to get up and run to them, but I just can't. I ran and tripped and fell and got up and started running again the entire way here; they can come the last fifty feet.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Angela reaches me and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jessica asks, perhaps just a tad rudely.

"I…"

… _have apparently lost all powers of speech, as well as motor skills._

"I was almost attacked."

"Oh my God!"

"Are you okay?" Finally, some compassion from Jessica.

"Yeah. Yeah, I… he got my purse."

Clearly that's the most benign thing I could tell them. Would they think I'm crazy if I told them I saw something eating—_eating??__—_one of the men who was stalking me? And then almost tried to eat me, as well? Its eyes were shimmering like rubies through the shadows... Wait, did I really see _red eyes_ on that... thing? No, that just sounds too mental, even in my own head. Maybe I was hallucinating.

"Oh man, I hope he doesn't steal your identity. That happened to me once when I went shopping on a website that wasn't secure. It was _such_ a pain canceling all my credit cards…"

"Jess…"

"Oh, sorry. Um, don't worry, Bella. Your dad probably deals with this kind of stuff all the time. I'm sure he'll know what to do."

Oh no. Charlie. He's certainly going to give me the third degree about this incident. Locks can be changed, driver's licenses can be replaced, but Charlie will never let me forget that my purse was stolen in Port Angeles and I will consequentially never again be trusted to go to any city of any kind ever again. And he won't even know the _half_ of it.

Then again, if I can manage to get myself into messes like this, maybe I'm better off staying in sleepy ol' Forks.

"So, how did it happen, exactly?" Angela looks up at me shyly, wondering if it's impolite to ask. I don't think it's impolite, but I'll have to come up with a good story for them that's pretty close to the truth.

"Well, um… I found that bookstore I was looking for, but then I went the wrong way after leaving it…"

"Uh huh…"

"And I didn't realize it, but I was actually walking _away_ from downtown. So then I hear a guy following me… yeah… and he kept getting closer and closer until he was almost right behind me! So without him noticing, I pulled out my pepper spray from my purse and turned around—"

"And?" they both ask in unison.

"He was right behind me, and… and had a hand on the strap of my purse!"

"Oh my God!"

"So I sprayed him with the pepper spray, dropped my purse, and ran."

"Wow," Jessica sighs.

"That must've been so scary."

_Man, I must be a good storyteller. Normally people can see right through my lies._

"It was, but I'm really glad I got away in time."

"I'll say."

"I hope you haven't been waiting too long for me."

"Well, we kind of already ate without you," Angela admits. "Sorry."

"Oh. Well… that's okay. I'm not that hungry anyway."

_Or too shocked and scared to eat is the other, more probable, possibility._

"Okay, well, let's get a move on," Jessica says, starting to walk toward her car. "I'm sure Bella wants to let the Chief know what happened so he can catch the guy."

"Ugh. He's going to be so mad."

"Hey, at least you made it out alive, right?" Angela smiles at me, hopeful.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess…"

I wonder if my strained laugh is fooling anyone. It certainly isn't fooling me. I just can't help but wonder… what _was_ that… that _thing_? That thing that jumped from the rooftop and pounced on that man, that snarled and incapacitated him, dragged him into the alleyway, that seemed to slurp and devour and… _feast_. And then looked at me like I was next.

How in the hell _did_ I make it out alive?

… … …

EPOV

"Carlisle."

"Edward. Where are you?"

I can hear the veiled condemnation through the concern in my father's voice. How timely of him to call.

"Port Angeles, Washington. I'm assuming Alice saw something that did not meet your approval."

"Edward, I haven't approved of the life you've been leading for quite some time."

His amendment stings more than it should; it makes me realize how much I still wish to make him proud of me. I should try not to think of the pain all this is causing him.

"But what Alice saw is exactly what I've been saying all along. This is a slippery slope, my son. This girl you're planning to hunt is completely innocent. Once you've partaken of her, what's stopping you from hunting whomever you please?"

"But it won't be that way, Carlisle. I still have my restrictions. But there are exceptions to every rule, are there not? This girl is my exception. Her scent is so… _all-consuming_."

He doesn't realize that I'm drowning in her scent as we speak, holding a knit scarf from her purse to my face and inhaling the aroma like it's nitrous oxide. I've never understood humans who were addicted to drugs—now I feel worse off than they are.

After all, once I drink this girl's blood, I will never again be able to get another hit. That thought makes her sweet floral scent almost smell bitter.

_Almost._

"It's not the girl I'm worried about; everyone in this family has made regrettable mistakes. What I'm worried about is that you're slipping away from us, from our way of life. And, well… we miss you."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you know why I can't just come home to you. I have to live this way for a little while longer… just to see…"

"I understand."

Ah, remorse, Carlisle's eternal friend. Will he ever forgive himself for creating me?

No, focus. Carlisle is hardly the issue. I can't let him distract me from what I really should be pondering: _how best can I savor this human's blood?_

I need time to think, a place to think...

"Carlisle, I do have a favor to ask you."

"What is it, son?"

_He's not going to like this._

"I want to stay in the area a little longer… Would you mind if I stayed in the house near the Quileute land? We do still own it, right?"

I can hear his muffled sigh in response though the phone; of _course_ he doesn't like it. I'm putting him in a precarious position, knowing full well what it'll do to him. I'm taking advantage of his compassion and generosity. Would I do this to him if my every action weren't being controlled by my need to drink the blood of this human? Probably not. But this _is_ the way I'm living now, and somehow it doesn't seem like such a terrible thing to do with this girl's scent enflaming my senses and clouding my mind.

_I truly am a monster._

"We _do_ still own it…"

He's trying to be calculating about what he says next. Hah! Like anything he says will convince me to call off the hunt.

"And you may stay there if you need to. But, there must be some way to—"

"Carlisle?"

The Olympic Peninsula is certainly not renowned for its cell phone reception. Blasted thing.

"Carlisle? Are you there?"

"I have to go, son. Please think about who you are and what you're doing."

_Click._

Hm, certainly not like Carlisle to just abruptly end a conversation, especially when he hasn't convinced me to honor his wishes yet. This can only mean one thing.

_They're plotting something._

All of them, and they need to discuss it right away. Someone must have brought to his attention that I can't possibly refuse them all, a united front, convincing me of the monster I'm becoming and how the senseless violence doesn't need to continue.

Of course I know all that though. And they know all my reasons to live the way I do. We beat that issue to death years ago.

Why is it so important all of a sudden that I don't kill this human?

This girl with the sweetest smelling blood…

Ah yes, the matter at hand. The house. My stakeout. I should go tend to it—no doubt it has cobwebs and dust all over, and if I'm going to stay here, I may as well tidy up a bit and make myself comfortable. Maybe I can lure the girl there somehow...

I will begin tracking her at daybreak.

… …

BPOV

Forty-five minutes. I've been listening to Charlie's ranting and raving for forty-five—forty-_six_ minutes now, and there's still no end in sight to his tirade. Luckily, watching the seconds tick by on the wall clock is proving to be a good distraction while Charlie talks himself in circles.

"Bella! Are you listening?"

"Yes Char—Dad."

"You could've been killed! Or worse!"

_Can't help but ask._

"What's worse than being _dead_, Dad?"

"Being raped and left for dead. How about that?"

_Oh._

I sometimes forget that Charlie is the Chief of Police, and does have to deal with serious crimes once in a blue moon. He actually knows what he's talking about, despite the fact that most of the cases he gets are neighborly disputes and petty theft.

I suddenly regret even asking. No need to fill his head with that kind of imagery.

"Well, I didn't get killed. I sprayed him with pepper spray, dropped my purse, and ran."

"You got lucky."

_Now if that isn't the understatement of the century._

"You have to understand, Bells. I just got you back. Do you know how terrible I would feel if something had happened to you not two months after you arrived here? Not to mention that your mother would have even _more_ to blame me for…"

"Mom doesn't blame you for as much as you think she does."

"Not _now_."

Ugh. There's obviously going to be no talking him out of his position—his and Renee's sordid relationship is far too complex to hash out tonight, especially when he's so upset. It's barely the matter at hand anyway. No, the matter at hand is how to diffuse this time bomb of a man and escape to my room?

"Dad, it was dumb to wander off on my own. I know that. But I obviously didn't realize Port Angeles could be _that_ dangerous, and I promise I'll be more careful from now on. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I need to finish some homework. You should get some rest—you look awfully tired."

"Can't imagine why."

I know he doesn't mean that as a joke, but I can't help but laugh. Maybe it's still my nerves getting the better of me.

Thank God Charlie just fixed the deadbolt on the front door in the wake of my incident. Maybe I'll actually sleep easy tonight.

"'Night, Dad."

"'Night, Bells."

Because whatever saved me—_is saved even the right word?_—is still out there. And it has my purse, my keys, my personal information…

At this point, mere identity theft would be a blessing.


	3. Plan in Action

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. But if she's willing to share, I'll gladly take a few of them off her hands... ;)

A/N: Special thanks to by beta, **Mac214**, who I dedicate the commas in this chapter to.

Just so we're clear, _italicized_ words are thoughts (and sometimes sounds), and _**bolded italicized**_ words are thoughts of people Edward can hear. Enjoy!

* * *

EPOV

There she is, leaving for school, her father right by her side. His caution is something almost to be admired – the girl "almost gets mugged" and suddenly he's acting like he's part of the Secret Service. This will make things much more difficult for me if he's always around, although I could easily take him out as well—

_**Thank God he's not planning to go after her right now…**_

_What the—?_

"Alice?"

Hers is one of the easiest voices to recognize, even though she's more than a mile out. She's speeding toward me, too. This can't be good.

What is she doing here?? She must've been running all night…

_**I'm glad Carlisle could make all the arrangements so quickly…**_

Life without the rest of my family has had its pros and cons, one of the bigger pros being not having to constantly hear their every single thought. Alice's especially, as it seems that her mind is always going, what with the visions and her general animated demeanor.

Now with her standing only a few yards from me, her thoughts filled to the brim with her premonitions and excitement over this plan my family has concocted, I miss the peace and quiet my mind used to have that much more.

"Edward. You look… unkempt," she says with a smirk.

"I haven't showered in a while." _Smartass._ "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I guess you could call it… insurance."

Have I been away so long that she doesn't remember to guard her thoughts from me? Because she's essentially laying out their entire plan for me in her mind. Nope, the expression on her face tells me she _wants_ me to hear it, to see what I'm up against.

They're moving back. All of them, save Rose and Emmett who are in Japan. They're going to try to convince me to return to a more civilized way of life, and they're not just going to talk the issue to death like they tried to do before—they're going to _show_ me. Alice is starting at the high school today, and Carlisle is already on the job search at the local hospitals. But they're all going to try to interact with humans as much as possible, even Jasper, to show me it can be done. Certainly I'll want to come home after I see the civilized, humane life I left behind.

They're also going to try to convince me that this Isabella Swan is not worth hunting. That's what Alice meant by "insurance"—apparently whenever her father isn't watching her every move, Alice will be. After all, they know I can't just walk away from this girl's blood. I'm stuck here until I decide to kill her, so they may as well try to appeal to my human side and show me the girl behind the scent.

It's a shame my human side is waning into darkness, or else they may have a chance.

"Brilliant plan, Alice. But have you considered the fact that I could just go and get her whenever I wanted?"

"Mm, I don't foresee you doing that. You're much too tactful. Plus, I know you wouldn't want to risk exposure and suddenly have to explain your actions to the Volturi."

_Dammit. That girl's thought of everything._

"Well, why are you the only one attending school? Rose and Emmett didn't want to cut their trip short for little ol' me?"

"We informed them what was going on, and they'll be ready to get on a plane and come here at a moment's notice if I see things turning for the worst. And really, would you want Jasper to attend school with all those delicious humans while at home you force-feed him the emotions you're feeling now?"

_Hmm. Thirsty, primal, instinctive, predatory… did I mention thirsty?_

"No, I hadn't considered that."

_That girl's thought of _everything.

_Jasper is her mate though, so of course she would take him into account—wait a minute._

"Wait, you're all moving in?"

"Esme thought it was so kind of you to clean up for us."

"Alice, you can't all move in. It's supposed to be a façade, in case I wanted to lure her—"

"Oh! She's about to leave. See you later, Edward."

And there goes Alice.

_What a tornado of a woman._

What in the—what is that noise?? Oh my, it's the girl's truck. Well, I should have no problem tracking _that_.

Oh wait, I can't possibly track her _now_. Alice will be monitoring my every move.

Dammit! This throws off my entire plan! If I try to make one move, they're going to be on me faster than white on rice.

I need to rethink things, but unfortunately my stakeout is about to be invaded by my _loving family__._ Where else around here can I go to thi—

There's an entire empty house full of the girl's scent just across the street.

_Hmm…_

I'll have to be careful not to be seen breaking in, and I'll have to be gone before the school day is over so she doesn't catch me in there. But oh, will it ever be worth it.

… … …

BPOV

"Hey, Bella!"

Oh Christ, Mike Newton. Jessica must've told him about my encounter in Port Angeles. Does he really need to assault me before I even get out of my car? And aren't she and him enough of an item for her to put the kibosh on all his flirtatious behavior toward me? I'm already tired and irritated from restless sleep, so he better not push me over the edge.

"Hey, Mike."

"I heard you had a little run-in with some guys in Port Angeles last night…"

"Yeah. They stole my purse."

"That's so terrible! I wish you would've taken me along so I could've protected you."

_Gag. That thing would've eaten him first._

"Well, I'm sure Jessica would've loved for you to tag along, but I don't think she'd want you seeing her dress before Saturday. You _are_ still going to the dance together, aren't you?"

_Good subtle reminder that he should back off._

"Oh. Yeah, we are. That's right."

"Besides, I'm obviously fine."

"Yeah, true."

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

_There's Jessica, right on cue._

"Hey, Jess. I was just telling Mike about our night last night."

"Hope you didn't spoil what my dress looks like…" she says in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"What did your dad have to say about your… incident?" she asks, curious.

"He lectured me for almost an hour on 'personal safety.' I think he wants to enroll me in self-defense classes."

"Oh, that would be fun!" Jessica remarks. "I'd take them with you, although I don't know when I'd ever use those kinds of skills. Hey, did you guys hear there's a new girl starting school today?"

"Really?"

_Count on Jessica to have the fresh gossip._

"Her name is Alice Cullen, and she's a junior like us. Her family moved here from Alaska 'cause her dad got a job at one of the hospitals around the area."

"Wow, Alaska," I say, impressed she could live in such cold conditions. I wouldn't last a week up there.

"I know, right? But the most scandalous part is that her _boyfriend_ moved down with them. Like just picked up and moved! I think he must be older than she is, because he can't just, like, quit school and stuff. Unless he's a rebel type and does that kind of thing..."

_Wow, if they thought _I_was interesting enough to be popular, this girl's going to rule the school by the end of the day._

"I can't wait to meet her. Her family's supposed to be, like, super rich."

"Then that must be her car," Mike comments as he points to an unfamiliar vehicle pulling into the lot.

Wow. Sleek, silver, probably handles like a dream… It certainly stands out amongst the Sentras and Corollas of this parking lot, and puts my rusty truck to shame.

"Volvo. Nice."

Gee, thanks Mike, for identifying the brand. Like it makes a difference. It still screams 'wealthy.' The clothes on Alice—I can only assume that's Alice stepping out of the car—are also unmistakably designer brands, even to someone fashion-impaired like me. What kind of doctor _is_ her father anyway?

Woah. Did she just look at me? And look at me like she knows who I am? That's strange. I swear she just looked at me like it was a comfort to see me, like we had been friends for ages or something…

"Come on, let's go inside before it starts pouring rain," Jessica tugs on my arm as I realize I'm staring at Alice. "I'll make sure the new girl sits with us at lunch."

Hm, if Jessica didn't notice anything when Alice looked in our direction, then maybe I did just imagine it.

_I'm starting to think I need a psychological evaluation._

But, I mean, if Jessica already had so much information on Alice, then I'm sure Alice has to have some information on all of us. She probably knows who I am because of Charlie's job. But then why would she recognize my face…?

_Maybe she just doesn't like all of us staring at her._

I should try to talk to her today. I remember how bewildering it was to be the new girl in school, to have everyone looking at you like you're some sort of freak. It was such a relief when Angela reached out to me, so I should do the same for Alice.

Oh. She's got the locker next to mine. It makes sense that they would just keep assigning the rest of the empty lockers in the row to new people, I just never considered that I wouldn't be the last new person.

_Okay, talk to her. Make her feel welcome._

"Hi."

"Hi there."

"I'm Bella."

"Bella. What a lovely name. I'm Alice. Nice to meet you."

"You, too. Um, this is my locker."

"Oh, great! Locker buddies!"

Wow, a little enthusiastic about the whole 'locker buddies' thing, but she definitely seems nice. I certainly don't remember being this happy about being at a new school, but then again, I was moving from dry and hot. She moved from, well, _Alaska_.

"So the word on the street is your family moved from Alaska."

"Yeah, we have family up there, but Car—my _dad_ got a job down here."

_Hold the phone._

"Did you almost—do you call your dad by his first name?"

"Well… yeah."

"Me, too!"

_Wow, something quirky in common with the new girl already._

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, I've never really looked at Charlie as a father figure, or whatever. I basically take care of him more than he takes care of me."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, he can't really cook… and he's not the best with giving that fatherly brand of advice… I don't know, it seems like I'm the one always comforting him…"

_Am I rambling? Jeez, Alice is way too easy to talk to. Let's not unload all our emotional baggage in the first five minutes of meeting, shall we?_

"Um, so why do your call your dad by his first name?"

"Oh, well, I'm adopted."

_Huh. Wonder how Jessica didn't manage to get that piece of information._

"Really?"

"Yeah, all my brothers and sisters are, too. Carlisle and Esme are saints for taking us in, showing us a way of life we've never been exposed to before…"

"You have brothers and sisters?"

"Yep! Well, just the one sister, Rosalie. But I have _three_ brothers. All of them are older than me, though."

_Hmm, I wonder… But would that be rude to ask?_

"Um, I hope this doesn't seem too weird that I randomly know this, but people gossip, and I heard a rumor that your boyfriend lives with you…"

_Oh. Laughter. Well, that's a good sign._

"Wow, news does travel fast in this little town, doesn't it? Although I suppose the truth is even _more_ scandalous... Um, Jasper, my… boyfriend, I guess you would call him, is my adopted brother."

_Wait, wait, wait. Pause and rewind._

"Your boyfriend is…"

"Told you it was way more scandalous."

"You weren't kidding."

"It's not like we're related or anything, Bella. Just adopted by the same parents. Rosalie and my other brother, Emmett, are dating too."

_Now I realize why she was laughing. It is a pretty comical situation._

"Jeez, did they adopt you all just so you could find your soul mates or what?"

"Something like that. Well, I should be getting to class. But it was nice meeting you, Bella. I'm glad we're going to be locker buddies."

"Me, too. See you later."

"See ya."

Wow, I can't believe how friendly Alice is. I was sure she was going to be just some spoiled brat, but it seems like she's really thankful for the life she's been given. Very admirable. The fact that she's dating her adopted brother will certainly turn some heads, but it's not the weirdest thing in the world.

Will this actually be the beginning of a real friendship? My first real one since I moved… it's almost too good to be true.

… … …

EPOV

Everything about this girl's room smells just _heavenly_. It's like the Good Lord, knowing of my eternal damnation, thought to take pity on me just once before I'm submitted to the fire and brimstone. And so he created this creature with a scent so rich and sweet and floral that, when enveloped in it as I am now, it practically quenches my everlasting thirst.

_Oohhhhh._

The knit scarf from her purse is nothing compared to lying on her bedroom floor and simply breathing in the air around me. I probably look like a heroin addict, lying so still and strung out on her aroma, but then again, this girl is like my own brand of heroin. Maybe I should just wait for her to come home and have her right here…

_Bzzzzz!_

Damn it all. "What, Alice?"

"Bella."

"What?"

"She likes to be called Bella. Not Isabella. It's a nickname."

"Why do I care?"

"And she calls her dad 'Charlie.'"

"Enough of the name game, Alice! I ask you again, why in hell should I care?"

"She calls him Charlie instead of 'Dad' because _she's_ usually the one taking care of _him_, like she's the adult and he's the child. Isn't that sweet of her?"

I know what Alice is doing. This is part of their plan, the plan to make me forget that this girl's blood is custom-made for me and to get me to see her as a human with interests and dreams and a family. But I can't see it working too well when I'm surrounded by the scent. I think another deep breath is in order…

_Ohh, that's the stuff._

"Edward?"

_Mmm._

"Edward, get out of her room."

"Make me."

"I'll send Jasper over there to get you."

"Jasper doesn't scare me."

"Look, you can't kill her in her own house. Her father's the police chief, remember? And the word about town is his best friend is a Quileute Indian! Who do you think he'll suspect first, huh? They all know we're back—"

"I never asked any of you to come back, now did I?"

"Damn it, Edward! Don't you see how your actions will affect everyone? If you kill this girl, then her father will be devastated, lost… You'll essentially be orphaning him. And then his dog friend will convince him that we're the ones that did it! Not to mention the fact that you'll be crossing an ethical line that Carlisle and Esme just won't stand for—"

"No, Carlisle said it himself: we've all made mistakes."

"It's not a mistake if you have a _plan_ to kill her."

_Oh._

_She actually has a point._

_What am I _doing_?_

_I am so disgusted with myself. I need to get out of here. I need to stop breathing, open a window, maybe…_

"Which also makes me wonder… why didn't you just kill her the moment her scent crossed your path?"

"I… I'm not sure. Just… her _eyes_, gazing at me like…"

_Like the eyes I see in the pictures she has of herself with her friends and family on her dresser, her desk… so mesmerizing…_

"Her eyes are very pretty, aren't they? Brown, but not muddy like normal brown eyes."

_One of her and an older woman… it must be her mother…_

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to go hunting with me after school? I feel like I need to glut myself before I can be around humans all day again tomorrow."

_One of her with a few friends, sitting in a park on a sunny day…_

"Sure. I guess."

"Oh, and Edward?"

_One of her with some kids at Forks High, but she's in the background with her nose buried in a book, staring so intently at it…_

"Hmm?"

"Go take a look at her CD collection before you leave. I have a feeling you'll like it. See you this afternoon!"

_Click._

For a species with exceptionally clear vision, it's amazing how sometimes our instincts can blind us. I didn't even notice the photos of her until Alice reminded me of those haunting doe-eyes. And there, piled next to her bed is a stack of books—she seems very well-read—and over there are her CD's… I wonder which ones Alice saw me reacting to…

_Huh. This girl, Bella, has good taste._

Usually the human mind poses no interest to me whatsoever. It is, more often times than not, a burden to listen to people think about whomever they want to 'get with' that weekend or the next gadget they're coveting. But this girl doesn't seem like that at all. I need to try to listen for her thoughts again, to see if she really is what she appears to be: genuinely kind and selfless, independent, mature, curious. And anyone who listens to both alternative rock and classical music automatically earns my respect.

_Does this mean I don't want to kill her anymore?_

Somehow I think this revelation would be ruined if I began to breathe again.

I'd better make my escape now. I still have her scarf if I get another craving.

… … …

BPOV

I know they're not looking at me. They're looking at Alice. Well, maybe Jessica is looking at me, looking at me like I'm a traitor or something. But I can't help it if Alice was already in the lunchroom when I got there, sitting at a two-person table in the far corner, beckoning to me to come sit with her. Maybe Alice knew she'd be overwhelmed sitting with so many people, but I know she's not _that_ shy…

"Bella?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked you why you moved here."

_I should really pay attention. She could've just told me her life story and I would've missed it all._

"Oh. Um, my mom got remarried."

"Do you not like him?"

"Oh no, it's not like that. Phil's great. But, he moves around a lot for his job—"

"What does he do?"

_She's gotta laugh at this one—everyone else does._

"Minor league baseball player."

"Oh, how fun! Do you and your mom play as well?"

_Hah! What a silly thing to ask. She just hasn't seen me trip over my own two feet yet. She's full of questions for me; do I really seem like that interesting of a person?_

"No. I am highly uncoordinated. Physical activity is…" _shudder,_ "my worst nightmare."

"That's silly. There are much scarier things out there. My whole family loves baseball—does Phil play around here? Maybe we could go to one of his games."

"No, he's being scouted in Florida right now. That's why I moved up here. Much more stable, and then there's Charlie…"

"It's so sweet of you to take care of your dad the way you do."

_She makes it sound like I spoon-feed him and change his diapers or something.__  
_

"It's nothing, really. I just cook for him, keep the house clean… I'm really more his maid than his caretaker."

"But you do things with him, right? Spend quality time?"

"Well… not really. Charlie likes fishing and ESPN. I like reading and listening to music—"

"What kinds of music do you like?"

_Okay, sure, let's abruptly change the subject. She sure is curious._

"Um, all kinds. Except for country."

"Even things like… I don't know, classical?"

"Yeah, classical is good. My mom used to play that kind of stuff for me when I was little. She had read somewhere that it would make me smart."

"Well, it worked, obviously! Most teenagers I know don't appreciate that kind of music."

"Do you listen to classical music?"

"Mm, no, not really. But my brother, Edward, is a total musical genius. He listens to all that stuff, and can play it. I would love for you to meet him sometime—you would have so much fun talking to him about it."

_Yeah, 'cause that doesn't seem intimidating at all._

"It sounds like he knows a little more about music than I do…"

"Maybe, but I know that he'll appreciate your taste. In music! Taste in music."

_Weird thing to correct herself on. She's a strange one, this Alice. I wonder if I could find out about her family and her past a little more…_

"So, is Edward studying music in college or something?"

"Um… yeah."

"Are all your siblings in college?"

"Well, uh… Rose and Emmett just finished, and Jasper… he's waiting for me to graduate so we can go together."

"That's so sweet of him."

"Oh, he's quite thoughtful like that. You know, no one has asked me about Jasper or the rest of my siblings yet today. I was surprised you didn't spread that piece of gossip around school."

"Well… it's not my place to tell your business. I didn't know how private you want to be with that stuff."

"I appreciate that, Bella. You're a really good friend."

_Yeah, really good friends. I like the sound of that. Alice is so easy to talk to—quirky and energetic, but mature, too. It'll be so nice to have a friend like that who I feel comfortable with._

"Thanks, Alice."

"Oh, someone's walking this way. It's a guy…"

_Who—oh no. Mike. Prepare for awkward…_

"Hey, Bella, you need me to walk you to class?"

"Um, that's okay. Alice has Biology, too, so we're gonna walk together."

"Nice to meet you," Alice gives a friendly wave, but Mike is now looking sullenly down at his shoes. Poor guy.

"Oh. Okay," he says dejectedly. "Well, see you in class."

Alice waits until he's out of earshot, then asks with a hint of scandal in her voice, "Who was that?"

"Mike Newton."

"He likes you."

"Ugh, he's _so_ annoying. Last week I nearly passed out in Biology and he offered to take me to the nurse, and the whole walk there he had his hands all over me. If I hadn't been so queasy I would've punched him in the gut."

"You nearly passed out?"

_I'm getting nauseous just thinking about it…_

"We were doing blood typing. I don't do so well with blood. It's the smell."

"The _smell_?"

"Yeah, like… like rust and salt."

_She's _laughing_at me. Great._

"What?"

"You're funny, Bella. Funny and peculiar."

_The feeling is mutual. I suppose we'll just be freaks together._

"Glad you're amused."

"Come on, let's get to class. The bell's about to ring—"

_Riiiiiiiiing…_

"Wow, I'm impressed you already have the bell schedule memorized."

"Oh. Hah. Yeah…"


	4. Alice's Unsolicited Advice

Disclaimer: No, these characters are still not mine. Shocking, isn't it?

A/N: So, Edward's going through some stuff in this chapter, but his pain is your gain, because you _finally_ get to find out what the heck has him so morose!

Just a small reminder, _Twilight_ takes place (mostly) in March of 2005.

A million and one thanks to my beta, **Mac214**, because this chapter would read like garbly-gook without her help. Enjoy!

* * *

EPOV

_Gotcha!_

_Ohh… eww…. Ugh. Urghh…_

_This is disgusting. But it's getting the job done._

"Well, it looks like you're enjoying yourself."

My response to Alice is a low growl. She knows as well as I do that this is hardly enjoyable for me.

_How did I manage to live off this cheap substitute for over _eighty years_?_

Why, oh why did I agree to come out here with Alice? It's bad enough that she talked me into hunting animals – I swear, tomorrow I'm looking up _America's Most Wanted_ to see if there's anyone I could drink from in the area – but knowing Alice, she probably wants to chat as well. I don't blame her. Alice and I have always been very close, and since I told her not to keep track of me while I was gone, she'll want to know what I've been doing with myself. But I'm just not in the mood for one of those long, meaningful conversations, especially not when she convinced me not to kill the human girl only hours ago.

"Are you finished already?" I ask as I wipe my mouth.

"For the time being."

"Oh good," I say as I quickly bury the evidence of my latest kill in the ground. "I don't know how you manage to drink this swill."

"Silly Edward," she giggles, "I haven't had human blood in a very long time. Without the taste of it fresh on my lips, I hardly even know what I'm missing."

"Well, I can barely stand it. I don't know how you can possibly survive."

"The same way you did before you left."

My mood suddenly shifts from indifferent to curious. I remember the time before I left my family, but it's hard to conjure up the reasons that made me live like that. Or rather, it's hard to believe those reasons as much as I did back then. I had such conviction, and now it all seems… lost. I can't even bear to imagine Alice at school with all of those humans – the image is far too appetizing.

"How did you fare today?"

She shrugs, "Fine, I suppose. It was lonely without Jasper or anyone there with me."

_That I understand. Despite living on pure instinct, loneliness is an emotion I am still very much in tune with._

"You're right though," Alice whispers.

_Oh? I'm right about something? Or, more importantly, Alice is _wrong_about something?_

_**She smells delectable.**_

"Afraid to say it out loud, are we?"

"For your sake, not mine," she responds with a smirk. "But she really is a lovely person, Edward. I'm so glad you haven't killed her."

"That part of your plan is working like a charm, Alice," I admit grudgingly. "And I haven't even seen Carlisle or the rest of the family yet. I'll be ready to recommit to this 'vegetarian' lifestyle by the time all of you are done with me."

Alice squeals, "Excellent! They'll be so pleased."

"How has everyone been since I… took my leave of absence?"

"Well, you know Rose and Emmett have been traveling. They went to Australia to sample the kangaroo, and now they're in Japan, getting a taste of the deer there. Supposedly the deer are much different from the kind we have here – smaller, and much friendlier, although I'm not sure if they'd be tame toward _us_. It sounds fascinating."

"Quite."

_I hope she doesn't drone on and on about everyone. That way we can get back to hunting sooner. I am so parched! I can't believe how little animal blood satisfies me now._

"And Jasper has been planning quite an elaborate trip of his own for the two of us. We're going to go to all the major battle sites of the Civil War. Apparently there are humans who reenact the famous battles for _fun_! He's so excited to take me, although it means weeks on end of him explaining to me what they got wrong… It's all worth it, I suppose. If it makes him happy."

"Of course."

_It seems as though she's not taking the hint. But then again, what else did I expect from Alice?_

"Let's see… Carlisle is still practicing medicine wherever we go. He was very excited last year because he received a degree after taking courses exclusively on the Internet! Isn't that amazing? The marvels these humans are coming up with…"

"Mm."

_Very noncommittal. Hurry it up, Alice…_

"And Esme… well, she has been privately putting her money and architectural expertise into restoring homes and other dwellings down in Texas, Arkansas, and northern parts of Louisiana…"

She closes her eyes for a moment and allows me to see her premonition for about six months down the road.

_Oh my…_

I sigh, "Esme has always had a good heart. I'm glad she's taking anticipatory measures. She'll certainly be able to say that she was the first to spring into action to help."

"She doesn't do it for bragging rights, Edward," Alice corrects me curtly, giving me a scowl.

"Sorry."

"I'm sure you don't do… what it is you've been doing just to brag about it."

"Well, no."

_I can see I've made her mad now, going and insulting a member of my own family like that. And I didn't even mean to do it; I was just trying to make a joke. I am out of practice with all forms of interaction, aren't I?_

_**Speaking of which, I'm very interested to know how that way of life is treating you.**_

I shrug and admit, "It's… _satisfying_. I feel like I'm serving justice to those who deserve it most, and I get relief out of it as well. I know you are all under the impression that I'm going to lose my morality and start feasting upon every human in sight, but with the exception of the girl – "

"Bella."

"With the exception of _Bella_, I haven't felt truly out of control once. And I've been living this way for over three years. That must count for something."

She then shows me the vision she had that prompted my family's return: in it, I am drinking Bella dry, and when there is nothing left of her, I get a look of frustration on my face. I then dash off into the night, my intention being to search for more humans to imbibe that smell just as good as her.

_The vision simultaneously disgusts me and makes my mouth water._

"Edward, I know this particular scenario isn't going to be a reality anymore, but you're teetering too much on this decision for my liking."

"Oh, I understand the situation," I empathize as best I can. "But you have to realize, I've never felt this way before. I'm like a moth to the flame."

"I think you need to see the rest of the family, as soon as possible, before you change your mind about recommitting."

"Alice," I say with hesitation. I don't want to bring this topic of discussion up, but I feel like it has to be said. "Despite what all of you are doing for me, that you've moved down here to be with me, that you're trying to compel me to return to my old ways… you know it's not a welcome act. What I mean to say is, the issues that drove me away in the first place are still very present, and whatever the outcome of this… circumstance, I still wish to be on my own."

_She looks so hurt. This is just breaking her heart, I know._

"So I take it you've been… unsuccessful in your efforts?" she asks with an aching tone.

I scoff, "I'm _alone_, aren't I?"

"Have you met any other covens?"

"Yes. I didn't run into many, but the few I ran into were cordial enough."

"Did you tell them about us?"

"Alice, they barely understood the way _I'm_ choosing to live. I didn't even want to try telling them about all of you."

"So there was no one you felt… comfortable with enough to tell them about your family."

_**Meaning there was no one that even came close to understanding you like a mate would.**_

"No. No one came close. I would hear what they thought of me and I would just…" I sigh, exasperated, "I wouldn't want to say anything more. It's been discouraging, to say the least. I haven't even tried looking for another coven in six months or so; I've just been focusing on hunting."

_**Another sign that you're slipping away…**_

"Alice, don't you understand how difficult it is for me? The burden it is to hear _everything_… You can hone in on the futures of the people you care about and block those you do not, but I have no filter. Because of that, I've all but given up on finding another vampire that I could have… well, what all of you have with each other. I'm starting to think that my gift prevents me from having that kind of happiness, that I am better left in solitude."

"It sounds to me like you give up before you even let others get to know you."

I give a defeated shrug, "Perhaps. But can you blame me? I can hear all their judgment, all their motives… they think that holding on to my humanity is a waste of energy."

_**What about Tanya?**_

"No," I respond quickly and firmly.

_Speaking of issues that have been beaten to death…_

"Edward…" Alice starts. I can see that she's hesitant, but she's purposefully blocking what she's about to say from me.

_I'm not going to like it, whatever it is._

"Have you ever considered the possibility of, well… changing a human, and making her your mate? We would all help assimilate her to our lifestyle. Need I remind you, Carlisle has experience with reigning in newborns, and he's just desperate enough to have you back to try it once more…"

I know she's still explaining herself, but I don't want to hear her. The audacity of what she's saying has me too stunned to even listen to it. I can't believe she's suggesting that I just pick out a girl to subject to this torturous existence. In my opinion, it's a fate worse than death. I may be lacking the willpower or civility or whatever it is to live ethically like my family, but I still have enough dignity in me to know that that is _wrong_. Forcing someone to have the constant fire in their throat, to have to deal with _me_ reading their every thought, to have to stay out of sunlight and only drink the blood of animals – something I can barely do at this point – I wouldn't wish that on _anyone_.

_**Edward?**_

And besides, what if she turns out like Rose, not wanting to have anything to do with me and being resentful for having her human life taken away? What she's suggesting is essentially a science experiment with too many variables. I can't possibly risk it; the potential outcomes are far too… too… _disappointing_.

_**Edward, are you listening?**_

I can't believe Alice would suggest such a thing. It makes me sick. I'd rather keep looking for another vampire.

"Edward!" she smacks my arm and I am brought back to reality.

"What?"

"Sorry, usually me thinking your name gets your attention."

"No, I'm sorry. I just…" I shake my head, "I can't believe you would suggest something like that. It's disgusting."

"Why is it so disgusting?"

"Because, it… it's just wrong on so many levels. And it's such a gamble. There's no guarantee that some random girl that I pick for her beauty or intelligence or any other feature will wake up changed and suddenly want _me_. She'll more than likely find it annoying that I can read her mind – I know it's a burden for all of you to censor yourselves around me. Don't tell me it's not."

"Edward…"

"And tell me, do you really want to deal with moving more often than all of you do now? Every time my newborn mate makes a mistake, we'd have to move. I can't do that to you. It's just… so much to ask of you all."

Frustrated with the entire discussion, I hang my head solemnly. I certainly didn't want to get into a conversation like this, but because of Alice and her constant need to fix things, avoiding the issue was probably a wasted attempt.

"I'm sorry I even brought it up," Alice murmurs. "You're obviously very opposed to the idea."

"Absolutely."

"Then I suppose I'll just resume my initial task of trying to get you to come back to us." She stands. "Well then, I'm off."

"Off?"

"To Bella's. To keep watch."

"Alice, you seriously can't think I'll – "

_**It's like I said, you're teetering.**_

I sigh and wave Alice away, too aggravated to even speak. I hate that my family has put me in this position, I hate that I've learned enough about this girl for my humane nature to kick in and see her as a person instead of a mouthwatering scent, and I hate not having anyone who understands to talk about it with. Alice is good for that most times – we understand each other well because of our "gifts" – but obviously she doesn't understand me as well as…

Ugh. It's useless. I shouldn't even think about the fleeting dream of finding a mate. I existed for over eighty long years thinking I was whole in myself, that I didn't need what the rest of my family had. But three years ago something in me snapped, and I felt like, yes, there _could_ be a person that is my other half. So I searched, and found _no one_. So, perhaps I was right before; it seems as if there's no one out there meant for me.

So why don't I feel whole, like I once felt?

… … …

BPOV

I've been tossing for a good hour now and still a restful sleep is nowhere in sight.

I can't seem to stop thinking about Alice.

Not in a girl-crush way or anything, just… I'm so curious about her life and her family. She seems so… well-adjusted for an adopted teen. What were her birth parents like? How did she come to be adopted by the Cullens? And what would happen if she were to ever stop dating Jasper? God, after a breakup between two adopted siblings, the holidays would just be a nightmare. The rest of the family would be forced to choose sides… she must really love him in order to risk all of that. And so would her other siblings, Emmett and Rose…

And poor Edward, having to put up with all of that, always being the odd man out. The seventh wheel. I'm sure he's probably had girlfriends, but surely it can't compare to having your girlfriend live in your house with you! I wonder if he ever gets lonely…

Suddenly, I find myself up out of bed, searching through my CD's. Where is it, where is it… aha! _Classical Relax, Volume I_. Renee got me this CD years ago, but it comes in just as handy now as it did when I was little. Tonight, it's going to kill two birds with one stone: it'll help me relax so I can fall asleep, and will help me brush up on my knowledge of classical music, since Alice is adamant that I someday will talk with her brother about it. The prospect of that has me more than just shaking in my boots.

Okay, my favorite, track number twelve… oh Mom, you do know the meaning of irony, don't you? The song is from _Le Carneval des Animaux_, and depicts the swan in its natural grace and beauty. But to me it only highlights the extreme juxtaposition between the animal and myself. I shouldn't bear the last name of such a beautiful creature… but then again, what am I going to do, change it to Renee's lovely maiden name of _Higginbotham_? No, then people will only see my clumsiness and awkward nature coming from a mile away.

The shuffle feature never ceases to amaze me. It always guides me to just the right place with its songs, and I have a feeling that it chose the next track "Dreaming" for a purpose. I should stop thinking and just try to dream…

* * *

_Classical Relax, Volume I_ is a real CD, and it just so happens that there are songs on there entitled "The Swan" and "Dreaming." I love when things from real life fit into a fic really well like that. :)

While Bella claims not to have a girl-crush on Alice, I certainly do have one. ;) I know she's played a huge part in this story so far, but for those who are a little sick of her meddling (I know Edward is), I promise that the rest of the family will make an appearance in the next chapter.


	5. Decisions Made

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has put this story on alert, reviewed, or favorited it! I'm so glad people are anxious to see what happens next for these two. A big gigantic thanks to **Mac214**, who is a wonderful beta. Enjoy!!

* * *

EPOV

How can I be reduced to this? Wallowing over the scent of a _scarf_? I used to have everything figured out; I was so noble, hunting criminals and saving innocent people, all while also satisfying my own needs. And now what am I?

Confused… lost… _yearning_…

When I got back from hunting, I was so distraught over my conversation with Alice that I had almost forgotten about that damned girl's scent. I was so caught up in questioning my own morals and contemplating coming back to my family that I hadn't counted on coming home to the scarf.

Esme had folded it neatly and placed it on the couch that my room was now outfitted with, along with a few other homely accessories.

And that's precisely where I lay now, my nose buried in the fabric, my resolve breaking with each inhale. The more my throat burns, the less I seem to care about rediscovering my abandoned ethics. It's maddening.

I almost don't hear the knock at the door, or the thoughts of the person doing it.

"Come in," I call, and Jasper enters the room. He looks curiously at me, and a very rare and elusive smile breaks out on his face.

"Are you cold?" he asks smugly, and walks over to sit against the wall opposite the couch. I don't answer him—I just throw the scarf at him instead.

He takes a whiff of it and sighs, "Mmm… that's the stuff."

"Isn't it?" I sit up and ask, elated by the validation. Finally, someone who understands. Jasper hasn't tasted human blood in decades, but he's the most recent convert and has had more than all of us combined, and therefore it still holds some power over his senses.

Funny, it seems to be the polar opposite of building a tolerance.

"It's good, of course. But…"

"But?"

He shrugs and tosses the scarf back to me, "I don't see what the big deal is about this human's blood specifically. It smells the same as anyone else's to me."

"How can you _say_ that?" I question him, astonished. It's as if he compared the finest cut of prime rib to a two-dollar hamburger.

He shrugs again. "I'm sorry, but the appeal is about the same. I can smell the minute differences—like the scent of that scarf, for instance, is distinctly floral—but that doesn't make it more or less appetizing to me."

I scoff, "Then all the blood you've spilled over the years is completely wasted. There's no satisfaction if it all tastes the same."

"I'm satisfied by the dulling of the burn in my throat, not by the sweetness of the nectar I'm drinking."

I sigh and lean back on the couch; there's obviously no arguing with him, and I'm starting to get annoyed that he's even in my room at all.

"Why did you come in here?"

"Edward, you're being very stubborn. You're barely even sedated by the calm I'm trying to bring to you."

"I don't want your calm," I deny vehemently. "I need to think about my next course of action. I need to figure out if I have the strength to leave this…" I shake the scarf for emphasis, "this saccharine aroma, or if I need to find a way to get Alice to let her guard down."

"Well, you know Alice," Jasper warns, "She'll be on constant alert until you finally cave. And you _will_ cave, sooner or later."

"Alice hasn't seen that."

"It's a self-fulfilling prophecy," Jasper explains. "If she exerts all this effort, then you'll have to give up eventually. It doesn't matter if she's seen it or not; right now it's your will against hers, and you know her: she's always had a knack for slowly and painfully wearing people down."

I smirk, "That's how she got you, isn't it?"

"It's how she'll get you to give up and rejoin our family," Jasper retorts, not even dignifying my mockery with a direct response. He stands to leave, but first gives me a pointed glance and tells me, "We really do miss you, you know. Even if living by your instincts has turned you into a jackass."

"Yeah…" I respond, unsure of what else to possibly say to that. I suppose I have been insensitive to the people who care about me the most. Just because I'm frustrated with myself doesn't mean I should take out my hostility on them.

Jasper disappears out the door silently, leaving me alone with even more to contemplate.

… … …

I've lost all track of time, especially since it's been storming for hours. I thought I heard Alice once, probably stopping by to change her clothes for school, but other than that, my family has been trying to keep to themselves. I know it must be a pain for them to suddenly have to guard their own thoughts again, and it makes me wonder why they even put up with me at all. I would've thought they'd abandon me all together, thinking they were better off without me. I suppose I thought wrong.

It's difficult getting used to the notion that people care about me. I've been on my own for so long that I've almost become arrogant in my self-reliance, and so to have help is something of an anomaly. Of course, I still stand firm that the help my family is offering is unwarranted—what's the point in returning to them if I'm still unhappy?

I suppose it's better than complete isolation, fitting in with neither man nor beast.

_**I hope he likes the design of his room. His music collection should arrive from the storage center tomorrow…**_

Oh, right. Also, for some strange and inexplicable reason, these people _care_ about my well-being.

_Knock knock knock._

"Come in, Esme," I call, and she peeks her head in, a soft smile on her face.

"I wanted to give you your space for a while, but I just couldn't stand not seeing you any longer. Especially when you're under our roof again."

She walks over to me and envelops me in a motherly embrace. It feels… pleasant. I don't think I've had a hug since before I left home all those years ago.

"Do you like the couch?" she asks, her tone hopeful.

I can't help but sing her praises.

"It's all excellently chosen and arranged, Esme. I'm amazed you still remembered my design preferences."

"Well, I was worried that being away would… change you. But I know that despite what you're feeling, your affinities will never change. You're very set in your ways."

"Am I?"

_I hardly feel set on anything right now._

"Oh, yes," she nods in affirmation. "I know you're a bit… distraught right now, but normally once you make a decision, you stick to it. It would take a lot for you to be stopped."

_**It makes me wonder if what we're doing here is futile…**_

It's only then that I see the anguish in her eyes, that my stubbornness is causing her grief. After all, once I make the final decision to leave for good, then she'll be heartbroken.

A muddy memory replays in her mind of the baby she lost long ago, finding him still and cold in his bed.

_**Only it will be worse this time, because he'll **_**choose**_**to leave me…**_

Oh God, I don't want her to think of me like that. But what can I do?

"Esme," I croak. Her memory affected me more than it should have. "I don't _want_ to cause you pain. I don't want _anyone_ in this family to feel pain because of me. I do love you all, but I just… there comes a point where family isn't enough anymore. I have to…"

I trail off when I see her nodding.

_**I know. It isn't easy living with the six of us, especially when you can hear…**_

"Exactly."

We've had this conversation before, three years ago, when I decided to leave in the first place. I recall that it was more a heated debate than the amiable dialogue we're engaging in now, but the words are the same.

"You're very set on finding someone for yourself, aren't you?" she asks curiously.

I sigh, "I am."

"Well then," she smiles at me again lovingly, yet full of remorse, "I suppose I won't be able to stop you."

She hugs me again, tighter this time, as if she will just be able to keep me like this forever so I won't escape. Then she quickly turns on her heel and leaves the room, and I can hear her inner struggle to let me leave all the way down the hall.

I'm not sure if she's helped me in my decision or just muddied the waters.

… … …

Now, this just isn't fair. They may forget that I can hear their thoughts from time to time, but they should _know_ I'm able to hear all of them talking out loud about me downstairs.

"He hasn't come out of his room at all today?" Carlisle asks, just home from his first shift at the local hospital. He began there as soon as he arrived to the area, and worked through the night and up until this afternoon.

_I'm sure they're already impressed with his stamina._

Esme answers him. "No, but both Jasper and I have been up to see him. And Alice informed us that the two of them went hunting yesterday afternoon."

"For _animals_?" Carlisle questions incredulously.

_Is that really such a hard thing to believe?_

"Well I suppose that's good news," he continues. "We all just need to encourage him to keep it up."

"But he's still so fixated on this human," Jasper points out to them. "I haven't seen anything affect him so strongly. It even has Alice worried; she's on constant alert."

"Poor Alice," Esme sympathizes. "Her nerves must be frayed, needing to guard the human so relentlessly."

_Bella_, I think to myself mockingly, _her name is Bella._

"Actually," I hear Alice say as she comes in the front door, "it's quite fun. She's so fascinating. I haven't ever met a human quite like her."

"Are you sure it's wise to befriend someone whom your brother is contemplating killing?" Carlisle inquires, and I can see him through Alice's eyes arching an eyebrow at her.

Alice shrugs, a smile never wavering from her face, "It's worth trying. Maybe he won't kill her _because_ she's my friend."

Finally realizing that I can hear their conversation, Esme quickly changes the subject. "Alice dear, did anything interesting happen in school today?"

"Bella and I were assigned to be partners for a project in Government. We have to perform a skit that expresses the nature of the Fifth Amendment."

Carlisle's eyes light up. "Oh, would you like some resources to help you with it? I think I still have some clippings discussing the Amendments from the Pennsylvania Gazette."

"Thank you for the offer, Carlisle," Alice giggles, unable to keep a straight face, "but I know this instructor would want citations, and we can't very well give him the original documents!"

Carlisle chuckles amusedly as well, "Very true. Well, if you need any clarification, you know you can always ask me."

"Thank you."

"So I take it because you're home, you're not on red alert?" Jasper asks, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

She sighs into his embrace affectionately. "Yes. Thank you both for talking to him; it seems like he's decided not to go after her now."

_What??_

_No I haven't!_

How dare she presume to know what I have and have not decided? I still thirst for the girl's blood terribly, and even tough Alice may have seen something earlier that made her _think_ I wasn't going to kill Bella, I could very well change my mind in the blink of an eye.

_I think it's time Alice learned not to spoil a story's ending._

I grab the scarf, which only faintly smells of the human now that I've manhandled it so much, bury my face in it and inhale deeply.

Suddenly, I have a refreshed urge to hunt.

I race down the stairs before doubt has a chance to kick in, and find my family seated in the living room. Seeing them all there through my own eyes makes my anger surge.

_How dare they all discuss me like I'm not even here?_

Alice notices me first, of course.

"Edward," she addresses me as I cross the living room, "you're teetering in the other direction now? I thought we had you convinced…"

"Well, I changed my mind," I say curtly. I know I need to spin this in a way that will make them feel better off without me. I don't know how well it will succeed, but it's worth a try. I continue, "Think of it as a sacrifice: I'll kill her, you'll all be disgusted with me, you won't want anything to do with me, and therefore will leave me alone. You won't have to worry about me anymore."

"That's a terrible way to think," Esme replies softly, furrowing her brow.

I'm almost to the front door, but I feel compelled to turn around and talk some sense into them. Into Esme at least, since I don't want to hurt her. "No, it's not," I reason. "It works in your favor. With me gone, you won't have to guard your thoughts. You won't need to try and re-civilize me. You won't need to feel guilty for showing affection for each other. And I'll slip further into my primal ways and live in blissful ignorance as a monster."

"You don't have to live that way," Carlisle offers. It's all he _can_ offer; we've each spoken our piece about this too many times before.

I retort, "No, trust me, I'm better off as a monster."

And with those words, Alice stamps her foot and reverts back to her original strategy: showing me Bella, the girl behind the scent, and trying to appeal to my morality so I won't kill her.

_**See? See how intelligent she is? She was in the Advanced Placement courses in Phoenix. And listen to her talk about her parents, so sweet and caring. What a nurturing soul. She loves them so much, and is so selfless towards them. And she's trustworthy too; she didn't tell anyone that Jasper and I are "brother and sister," just to gain a little popularity. She was so accepting of the situation too, and doesn't even shy away from me, even though—**_

_If I listen to any more of this, I won't be able to go through with it!_

"Alice, _please_, your internal babble is so loud that it's giving me a headache," I practically shout at her.

"That's the point!" she screeches at me. Oh, I've made her mad now.

"The point is to irritate me to insanity?" I ask heatedly, and then I realize I can still make my point to all of them. A smirk appears on my face as I say, "Well, fine. Two can play at this game."

I throw the door open and storm outside, readying myself for a run through the woods. Alice follows, along with the rest of the family, and she stands on the porch with her hands on her hips.

"Where are you going?" she demands of me.

I look over my shoulder at them, grinning sadistically from ear to ear. "I'm going to irritate _you_, and kill her out of spite."

"Don't you dare!" she gasps and flits to the car, flinging the door open and getting in.

"Hey," I call to her, "I'm not going to do it right away. I'm going to wait for the perfect moment."

"Then I'll just have to guard her even more carefully than I am now," she tells me before peeling out of the driveway. I can hear her quickly dialing Bella's number and speaking to her calmly about coming over to work on their school project.

I figure I'll follow her there, just to keep her on edge.

… … …

BPOV

"Are you sure you don't mind me making dinner while we work?"

"Bella, you know I think it's very sweet of you to make your dad dinner. Of course I don't mind."

_I still feel really bad that I'm leaving Alice to be the note-taker, but I suppose we're only brainstorming. I'll just think while I chop._

"You can stay for dinner, if you want. I'm sure we'll have extra…" I offer to her.

She shakes her head insistently, "No, no. I'm fine. Esme's probably cooking up something grand and elaborate as we speak, and I know better than to flake out on family dinner on short notice."

"Oh. Okay," I shrug, and start washing carrots. Tonight I'm trying my hand at chicken potpie; I hope it turns out halfway decent.

"All right," Alice says decisively and from out of nowhere, turning to a fresh page in her notebook. "A skit on the Fifth Amendment…"

I am so relieved that Alice and I got paired up for this project. I get so nervous doing public speaking, having everyone looking at me. But Alice is so enthusiastic that as long as I don't say anything stupid or trip over my own two feet, I should make it out alive.

"Well, we could just reenact that Ashley Judd movie, _Double Jeopardy_?" I suggest, and Alice laughs. It sounds a little forced, and that irks me.

_Something seems off about her…_

"Bella, I believe that's called plagiarism."

"Even if it was a terrible movie?"

"Bella," she scolds.

"Fine, fine," I chuckle, pulling out a cutting board and knife. "How about… we do a mock trial? You can be the charismatic lawyer and I can be the defendant who's on the witness stand."

Alice squeals, "Ooh, yes! Wonderful idea! We can include all the parts of the clause that way! Due process, self-incrimination… What should your crime be?"

"Uh…" I trail off, now lost in thought and looking absent-mindedly at my knife running across the cutting board.

_Chop, chop, chop, cho—_

"OW!!"

_I just sliced my thumb open!!_

"Bella!!" Alice gasps loudly. "_No!!_"

I look over to where I think she'll be sitting at the table, but instead she's at my side, shoving a paper towel into my hands. I let out a small shriek, surprised to see her there. She looks frantic, crazed. She pleads, "Bella, please, stop the bl—"

There's a loud crash from the front hallway, so loud that it makes me jump, and Alice's eyes become as wide as saucers. She spins around quickly and positions herself protectively, using her body as a shield in front of me.

_What the hell??_

And that's when I see him, standing in the kitchen doorway. Those red eyes. I'd know those red eyes anywhere. It's the… the _thing_.

"Edward, don't!!" Alice shouts, but my mind barely registers what exactly she's said. I can only process what's happening right in front of me. He stalks over to us and shoves Alice forcefully into the table she was sitting at not mere seconds ago, breaking it into pieces.

A large lump grows in my throat to see my friend getting hurt like that. I want to scream, but it won't come. All I can think is, _why did that just happen??_

And then I turn to see the fearsome pair of red eyes boring into mine. He's inches away from me, and I can feel his breath on my face. And I may be imagining it, but I swear I can hear a low growl coming from deep inside his chest.

The thing, he was hunting me all along, and has chosen now to strike.

But then I see a flicker of distress in his eyes. He looks almost as if he's in pain, and then I see him dart his eyes to Alice and back to me in a flash.

That's when what Alice said comes back to me.

_Edward_, her brother…

_The thing is her brother??_ The ill-fated odd man out in their family who loves classical music and baseball and whom Alice seems to adore? That can't be right. He's the one who—

He's the one who saved me from those guys in Port Angeles. I made it out of there alive because of _him_.

The words are out of my mouth before I even realize I'm speaking. They're soft-spoken, but strong.

"You're not going to hurt me."

And it's true. He won't. He didn't two days ago in Port Angeles, and he won't now.

That seems to do it; it looks like he's crumbling under the weight of my words. His eyes, still as crimson as ever, suddenly are full of shame and doubt. He takes the smallest of steps away from me, almost like he's shifting his weight onto his other foot, and then I become aware that I can't feel his breath on my face anymore.

Is he… not breathing at all?

Abruptly, his eyes widen in surprise, and he snaps his head in Alice's direction. I turn to look at her too, but become confused when I see her standing, seemingly unharmed from crashing into my kitchen table, and staring off into space like she's in a trance. And when I turn back to see his face again, I'm shocked again to find him gone.

The whole incident can't have lasted more than a minute, but I feel like what just happened is life altering.

That is, if I can figure out what exactly _did_ happen.

"Bella," Alice breathes, now out of her daze. Relief and awe laces her voice as she takes a cautious step in my direction, "Please, bandage your thumb and I will tell you everything. You'll need to understand."

* * *

Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, guys!! It might be a little longer than usual before another chapter is posted, because I'm going on vacation for two weeks and won't have access to a computer. I promise I'll get to work on it as soon as I get back, in which you'll get an EPOV of this latest incident, and its consequences for everyone.

I don't know why I haven't thought to pimp her story here before, but **Mac214** has a super-fantastical AU/AH story going on right now. It's got a whole lot of humor, a healthy dose of teh sexin', and even a pinch of spookiness! Not to mention some simply awesome recipes. It's called _Things That Go Bump In The Night_. Go check it out!!


	6. Explanations

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks to all of you who wished me a happy vacation! It was really wonderful, but I'm glad to be back at a computer and writing again!!

I unfortunately have to say that the chapter updates might not come as quick as they did in summer, but that's what getting back to school brings. There's still a lot left of this story though, and I haven't lost any steam yet!

A million thanks to **M****ac215**, who is seriously the fastest beta in the West (and full of really helpful suggestions!).You rock so hard, and this story wouldn't be so successful without you!!

* * *

EPOV

What have I _done_?

How did that escalate so quickly?

I had followed Alice to the human's house—Bella's house—simply to spite her, to put her on edge. I thought if I just kept my mind on the girl's blood and how mouthwatering it was, I could trick Alice into thinking I was ready to strike. And it had been working too! Alice Almighty, the girl who can see the future, thought I was really going to kill Bella.

In truth, I was still quite undecided at that point. The family had made their case so strongly that I was almost ready to give up all together—call off the search for companionship, abandon my life as a vigilante, and return to the family that I knew loved me. I was beginning to think it was selfish of me to demand more of this world, to demand a mate, and thought I could be happy with what I had.

But then the simple clumsy act of that blasted human slicing her finger open changed everything.

I hadn't anticipated being able to smell her actual _blood_, and so my strategy of keeping my mind on it suddenly backfired. Its rich scent was potent in the air, and smelling it combined with thinking of how best to consume it put me on autopilot.

I barely remember racing up the steps of her house and hurling the front door open.

I can only vaguely recall surveying the kitchen for my prey.

I didn't see Alice as my kind, loving sister; I saw her only as an obstacle that had to be removed.

And then finally, I stood right in front of her. I could smell her scent coming off of her in waves, particularly from her left thumb. That was where the precious nectar was slowly seeping from her body, and it was enough to drive me mad.

At that point, I remembered her silent mind and how I hadn't been able to hear it that night in Port Angeles, and decided it was probably a good thing that I couldn't hear her now. That way I didn't have to listen to her frightened thoughts as I readied myself to feast upon her.

I was just gearing up to strike—I had compromised with myself and chosen to snap her neck before draining her, just so she wouldn't have to feel the pain of my razor sharp teeth—when I was blocked.

Not blocked physically. Blocked mentally.

_**Edward! Look at her eyes! Look how timid she is! This poor girl doesn't deserve the fate you have planned for her! Stop this **_**now**_**!**_

I winced at Alice's command. Looking at Bella's terrified expression, the humane part of my mind knew this fragile creature _didn't_ deserve to be killed. The thought made me hesitate just a fraction of a second too long.

It was in that fraction of a second that this frail human child saw the indecision in my eyes, and decided to tip the scales in her favor.

"You're not going to hurt me."

Her voice was small and soft, but dripping with certainty. It knocked the monster in me to the ground.

When was the last time _any_ human had spoken to me, and particularly like that? It had been years, possibly decades… even when we attended high school, humans knew better than to approach us. I almost never talked to anyone except my family and in the last three years, I had barely talked to anyone at all. But this… this had felt like an electroshock through my entire body. A new paradigm had suddenly revealed itself to me, and I felt like I was no longer isolated from the world.

Her words were true: I wasn't going to hurt her. I _couldn't_. Not when she had reached out to me like that. I could see everything that Alice had pointed out to me—the determination and caring and intelligence shining in her deep chocolate eyes—and I felt like I _knew_ her. I felt grateful to her.

She, the girl herself, was—_is_—much more important to me now than her blood.

I stepped back and stopped breathing, hoping it would help me forget the scent I had learned to love so dearly in the past few days. It seemed like a trivial thing to love now.

Alice, who stood ready to take me out, had registered my decision in her mind. She relaxed her stance, knowing that the family's efforts were not in vein, and that the plan had worked. All the visions of me killing the girl disappeared from her head.

But then I watched as the entire future shifted, taking me by surprise yet again.

There was the girl, Bella, with skin as hard as stone and eyes a deep burgundy. She was smiling, and it disgusted me.

I couldn't believe my mind's eye. I _had_ to double-check what I was seeing, so I glanced at Alice. She was in a deep trance, indicating that what she was seeing was, in fact, a vision of the future. I had hoped it would've been a cruel joke she was playing on me, but there was no such luck.

Somehow, this human was going to be subjected to a life of eternal damnation.

_A fate worse than death_, I recalled myself declaring, and for a moment I considered going back on my decision not to kill her. But I couldn't. I couldn't kill her… but I couldn't let her become what I am! She doesn't deserve _either_ fate!

I had to get out of there. I had to remove myself from this precarious position, and so I ran. I ran into the forest, and I'm still running now.

No matter how fast I run though, I know I won't be able to outrun the future.

A very small part of me doesn't want to outrun it.

… … …

BPOV

As I sweep up the bits of wood scattered all over the kitchen, I keep replaying the incident in my mind. It feels like I'm in a dream. Some mysterious dream that began with the episode in Port Angeles and ended here in my kitchen not fifteen minutes ago. Both incidents, as well as befriending Alice, are all linked in a way I don't understand yet, but am very curious about. I'm probably more curious than I should be, but given all that's happened to me, I feel like I'm owed some kind of explanation.

"All fixed," Alice trills as she enters the kitchen. She folds her arms across her chest and doesn't make eye contact with me, and I can tell she's worried about how she's going to explain everything. She rambles, "Luckily he took the door off right at the hinges, so it was an easy fix."

_She better explain why it was so easy for him to bust down a door, and for her to fix said door without any tools._

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Charlie about the table," I confess as I grab the dustpan from the counter. "I suppose it was pretty old and rickety… maybe he'll believe it just fell apart on its own."

"You can just tell him I leaned on it and it tipped over… or something," Alice flashes an anxious half smile at me and helps me sweep up the remnants of the kitchen table into the garbage. She then laments, "Bella, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mea—"

"It's okay," I interrupt. "I'm fine. But… could I have an explanation for everything?"

Alice sighs and sits at one of the kitchen chairs, which only suffered minimal damage. She motions for me to sit as well, and I can tell from the look on her face that I am in for a heck of a story. I comply with her request.

"Do you know that I can see the future?" she begins, which takes me off guard. "It's true," she says shyly, obviously responding to the look of disbelief on my face, "and I've seen _your_ future, which is perhaps the only reason I feel comfortable telling you what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay… do I get to know my future now?" I can't help but ask.

She shakes her head. "I think it would be better if I first enlighten you on what you just witnessed. You see…" She hesitates, and then reaches her hand out to me. "Please, take my hand. You'll find it's not… well… just take it."

It's then that I realize that I haven't ever once touched Alice. I always assumed it was because she just wasn't a touchy-feely person, but now I suspect there might be another reason for our lack of contact. I slowly reach my hand out to her, not knowing what to expect. From the way she said it, I thought I was going to feel scales or slime, but instead I feel nothing but cold, hard rock.

Her hand feels like what I expect a marble statue would feel like.

She watches me in surprise as I run my fingers along her knuckles, and she asks, "You're not… repulsed?"

"I'm more… fascinated," I say after struggling to find the right word.

She mutters something under her breath, and I almost wonder if she's actually said anything at all.

I look up at her curiously and tell her, "I know that this will come out more… more rudely than I want it to but… what _are_ you?"

Alice pulls her hand away, covering her mouth with it, but still breaks into quivering laughter. Usually with her, this is a good sign.

"Bella, trust me, you aren't being rude," she giggles. "In fact, that's the ten million dollar question…" Her laughter dissipates and a beat of silence that's longer than normal passes between us, and that's when I realize she's stalling.

"So, what's the answer?" I ask and lean toward her, growing impatient.

"Do you promise not to go running for the hills?" she whispers, her voice riddled with nervousness now.

"I promise. _Please_ tell me."

She says it so quickly I almost don't catch it.

"I'm a vampire."

"W—what?" I ask, just to make sure I heard her correctly.

"A vampire," she repeats very calmly. "A… bloodsucker, if you will. But not human blood, that's the important part. Strictly animals."

"Hah!" I laugh. I didn't even mean to do it; it just came out. I just feel so… _relieved_! I _finally_ have an explanation for everything that's been going on in the past few days, even if it doesn't make any sense. It feels like what I imagine finding a diagnosis for a disease would feel like after months of running tests. At least it's something definable, something with a name.

"I know it's strange but you do believe me, don't you?" Alice asks. She's looking at me like I've gone off the deep end. That's kind of how it feels; I'm grinning like an idiot.

"So, the strength, the speed, the feel of your skin... it's all due to the fact that—that you're a vampire?"

"All of that and more," she replies with a smile. "You really aren't afraid?"

I shake my head. "No. I trust you."

Her smile widens. "I'm so glad."

"Is that the reason you can see visions of the future as well?"

"Yes, but not every vampire can," she explains. "That gift is unique to me. But many have extra abilities like me. Jasper, for instance, can control people's emotions, and has heightened senses to what people are feeling."

Until this point I hadn't considered anyone else but Alice, but of course it makes sense that Jasper and her entire family would be just like her. Not wanting to assume, I ask, "So, is everyone in your family…?"

"Yes, we're all 'vegetarian' vampires," she chuckles softly, but then her expression falls. "Except, of course, for one…"

_Oh._

"He hunts… people?"

"It's a new development," Alice clarifies defensively, as if it were something to be ashamed of. "Three years ago he came up with this ridiculous idea to hunt serial killers and rapists so that innocent humans would be saved and yet he would still be able to satisfy himself on human blood."

She's lost me now. "You mean, animal blood isn't satisfying?"

"Not in comparison. It's difficult even now to sit next to you and smell the blood in your veins but I have enough self-control to resist." She pauses and then inquires, "Seriously, you're not scared of anything I'm saying?"

"I'm just… trying to understand," I reply.

Alice smiles warmly at me. "Well, you've been quite understanding up until this point, so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. But if you understand anything, it should be this: Edward's resisted you twice now, and for someone with the taste of human blood fresh on his lips, that's quite significant."

"What does that mean?"

"It means…" she hesitates for a moment, like she's debating about what to say, and then proclaims, "It means _you've_ become quite significant."

Something in her words reverberates in me, and I can feel the truth of them. It makes me wonder if he's as curious about me as I am about him. About the entire family. That seems wrong. I _should_ be running for the hills like Alice said, but I don't want to.

"So, is that what you saw in my future?" I ask. "Do I become significant in your family's life?"

Alice doesn't respond, but the look on her face answers for her.

"Significant how?" I press her for more information, even though I can tell she doesn't want to say anything more.

_Beep beep!_

We both jump at the sound of the car horn, and then I laugh, "Shouldn't you have foreseen that?"

"Yes, I should have…" Alice replies but her tone isn't joking. She rushes to the window and lets out a small gasp, and then begins to collect her things. "Bella, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"But, Alice—"

"Listen." She pauses for a moment and looks me square in the eye. "Don't breathe a word about any of what I've told you to anyone. It's already dangerous that you should know so much."

"But, then why did you tell me?"

"It would be just as dangerous if you didn't know anything. Now, not a word."

She presses a finger to her lips, and I mimic her actions. With a small, encouraging smile, she flits to the front door and rushes out of the house, not even bothering to glance at Jacob helping Billy up the steps.

"Bye, Alice!" I call, and she waves a hand in the air before getting into her shiny Volvo and speeding off.

_Well, that was strange._

I turn to look at Billy and Jacob and find that Billy is as white as a sheet.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob says cordially, not noticing his father's ghastly appearance. "Did your dad tell you we were coming over tonight to watch the hockey game?"

"Oh. Yeah. Come on in." I suddenly remember my manners and step aside so they can enter. "I'm afraid dinner's not ready yet; first I cut myself while chopping vegetables and then our rickety old kitchen table just collapsed right out from under us."

"Oh, did it," Billy says more as an accusation than a question.

"Who was your friend just now?" Jacob asks. "I didn't recognize her."

"Her name's Alice. She just moved here, and she's in my government class. We were working on a project." I smile at them, trying to repress everything that she just told me. I hope it doesn't show on my face that I'm hiding something from them.

"Cool. Well, do you need any help with dinner?"

I stutter, "Oh, no. Um, no. That's fine. Thank you. It's almost… done. It's fine. Thanks though."

_Smooth._

Jacob shrugs and wheels Billy into the living room, and I turn and head back into the kitchen. Thank goodness he didn't press me any further. I need to be alone with my thoughts. There's just so much to process. I mean, until today I thought vampires were just creatures of fiction, but to actually know one? And some sort of a… 'vegetarian' one too.

And then there's Edward, who isn't a vegetarian at all, but somehow managed to resist me. It seems so strange that I was just taking pity on him a night ago, feeling sorry that he was so alone and isolated. Turns out I didn't even know the half of it. He was the thing that was hunting me, and… and yet, I still feel sorry for him. I hope wherever he is, he's okay.

With a sigh, I continue where I left off hours ago, chopping vegetables for the potpie. I make sure to be extra mindful about the placement of my fingers.

… … …

EPOV

There isn't going to be any avoiding this. They're _all_ in the house, even Emmett and Rose, who no doubt were alerted to my actions and took the first flight home from Japan. I can smell a family meeting from a mile away.

I wonder if Alice has told any of them what she saw. It was as clear as day, completely solidified in her mind, and so of course she probably feels smug knowing her little friend is going to become one of us someday.

A small smile forms on my face at the thought, and then I mentally berate myself for it.

_It's a fate worse than death, it's a fate worse than death, it's a fate worse than death…_

I approach the house like a man walking toward a firing squad, and am met by Carlisle at the front door. He puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a look that could only be categorized as fatherly, and then says, "Come in, Edward. There's so much to discuss."

Oh yes, there is.

* * *

Up next, Edward deals with his family, and the girl who is now so significant in his life. How will he handle it?

Please, drop me a line! I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter!!


	7. Connections

Holy crap you guys!!! It's been _over two months_ since I've updated!! That is just awful. Shame on me. I have no excuse for that, other than my first semester of grad school kicked my ass. But I have made a personal pledge to myself to make time for fic next semester, even if I end up getting no sleep whatsoever, so hopefully the updates will come at a more regularly scheduled pace. I just want all you loyal readers to know that I haven't given up on this fic, and neither should you!! I plan to see it through to the end, and I hope you'll all care to join me.

Rousing speech over.

A gazillion thanks to my beta, **Mac214**--one for every 'that' she had to take out of this chapter.

Are you all ready for Edward and Bella to finally, officially meet?? I hope so!!! GET EXCITED.

* * *

EPOV

I hear Rosalie's thoughts before I even enter the house.

_**What an **_**idiot**_**!! I can't believe Carlisle played the 'family obligation' card and we had to cut our trip short! Really, how savage does one have to be to go after an innocent human like that?? But I suppose that's what happens when you've got the taste of fresh blood on your lips. Really, I could've told him that would happen. I'm no Alice, but at least I have common sense…**_

I can't listen to that anymore. Speaking of Alice, where is the little meddler?

_Oh no._

_**This is the song that never ends,  
Yes it goes on and on my friends;  
Some people started singing it  
Not knowing what it was,  
And they'll continue singing it  
Forever, just because  
This is the song that never ends…**_

_Well, that can't be good._

"Edward? Are you coming inside?"

I shake my head, clearing it of incessant songs and shrill melodramatics, and address Carlisle with a sigh. "Yes, I'm coming."

We step through the front door, and I am immediately greeted with thoughts of sympathy, caring, some hostility, and, of course, Alice is still singing that song.

Really, that can't mean anything good.

"Ugh!" Rosalie says with a grimace. "Look at those eyes! You've probably killed so many people I'm surprised the humans aren't considering you a serial killer."

"Rose, I haven't been hunting all in one place," I retort, although I know it's useless to argue with her. I just feel the need to defend myself. "What do you think I am, an idiot?" The expression on her face gives me her answer, and that's without even reading her thoughts.

"Aw, leave the guy alone," Emmett tells her as he puts an arm around me. "I'm personally excited for this little family reunion—I want to hear all your stories."

"There will be time for that later!" Rose stamps her foot. "Right now we need to figure out how to stay out of danger. That human is probably onto us!"

"Rose is right, Edward," Carlisle chimes in. "We were just beginning to start a life here, but now I'm not sure if it's safe to stay."

I roll my eyes at him and say, "Oh yes, your two days here were _quite_ important. Please. I'm sure if we pick up and leave now, people will barely remember we were here."

"That's enough." Esme silences me in that harsh, motherly tone that she's perfected over the years and walks toward me. For the first time in a very long time, I feel the fear of being reprimanded. With a small huff, she begins her lecture. "Don't you remember all the work that goes into being settled in a new place? The paperwork that Carlisle has to fill out for _every, single new position_ taken at a hospital? The documents we have to forge? Edward, when you had that incident that night, Alice was there the _very next morning_ ready to go to school to put our plan into action. The plan we made to keep that human girl safe and keep you from being too conspicuous. Our plan to help you return home. So do _not_ roll your eyes at us when all we are trying to do is show we care."

Esme always has a way of making me feel so ashamed.

"I'm sorry," I say as I hang my head. "I know you're all trying to help, but… but I really don't know what can be done."

"Well, isn't that why we'd be able to help?" Emmett asks rhetorically. "I mean, seven heads are better than one. Let's figure this thing out."

Sensing the atmosphere in the room change, Jasper speaks up for the first time, "I'm with Emmett. There's got to be a way we can keep this human quiet and be able to stay in the area for a long enough period of time."

Emmett chuckles. "Maybe we'll have to do what Edward didn't have the guts to do—"

The rage consumes me so fast I don't have time to keep it in check. I grab Emmett by the torso and shove him against the wall, rocking the foundation of the house. "Are you suggesting that we _kill_ her?" I snarl at him.

"That's certainly a good way to keep her quiet," Jasper replies, still casually sitting across the room. I growl at him in response.

That's when, for the first time, the song in Alice's head stops, and I glance at her to find that she's glaring at Jasper. "No," she says defiantly.

"Amen," Rose remarks as she studies her nails. "I don't want any more blood on my hands."

"No, not that," Alice counters. She's now practically trembling with rage, and I can hear that she's trying to keep her composure and block me out at the same time. Everyone else in the room is staring at her, looking surprised and confused as to why exactly she objects to this plan. But eventually, when her willpower breaks and I can finally see what she's been blocking me from this whole time, a wave of understanding washes over me.

The vision she had… she's counting on it to be true. It's so solid in her mind.

And in the aftermath of my… incident, she told Bella _everything_.

_Everything!_

But what makes the whole situation unbearable is that Bella promised not to say anything. Alice doesn't think she's a threat at all, but a future family member!

"You told her about us!?" I roar, and the family's bewildered expressions change to shock. I march over to Alice and tower over her, ready to crush her with my bare hands. "How could you jeopardize our entire existence like that?"

"Edward," Carlisle grabs my arm and tries to pull me back, but I remain firmly grounded.

I snarl at her, "How could you put so much faith in your vision that you undermine the one rule that we all live by?"

"You undermined it first!" she shouts back, her tone insolent. "Twice, even! Once in Port Angeles and once this afternoon! She deserved an explanation, especially since—" Alice stops herself from saying it out loud.

_**Especially since she'll be one of us some day.**_

"I won't allow that to happen!" I tell her, but she can see my defenses are down.

_**Edward, it's going to happen. Don't you see how clear her future is?**_

Her vision of a smiling Bella with burgundy eyes plays in my head.

_**Don't fight it. She'll be happy, and more importantly, she won't be dead.**_

I remember how enraged I felt when I had to think of her dying, and I know that I don't want that for her. I don't want that for myself.

Then, for the first time, I let the selfish part of my being rejoice in the fact Bella won't be doomed by me, but I'll be saved by her. Alice echoes my sentiment.

_**Won't it all work out just wonderfully? You remember the conversation we had when we went hunting, don't you?**_

I recall Alice's suggestion that I find a human and turn her into my mate, but I didn't realize she had been planting the seed in my mind because she knew it would happen in just that way.

"You knew it would turn out like this?" I question her incredulously.

"Oh, no!" Alice replies. "When I suggested that, I had no idea that everything would work out so perfectly…"

Emmett clears his throat. "Um, hello? Would you mind letting all of us in on this conversation?"

Alice can't keep a smile off her face, whereas I want to crawl under a rock and die.

_If only it were that easy…_

"The human girl, Bella, promised to keep our secret. We have nothing to worry about."

"What about the fact that she keeps friends with the Quileutes? Or that her father's the town's Chief of Police," Jasper inquires.

"She's going to keep our secret," Alice assures everyone again, "because she'll be a part of our family someday."

Everyone in the room is quiet, but I can still hear a river of thoughts flowing.

_**Another daughter? How marvelous!**_

_**Poor thing! I feel so sorry for her.**_

_**Will we be able to handle a newborn?**_

_**I wonder about the provisions of the treaty…**_

_**Looks like Edward finally found what he was looking for!**_

Although Emmett is the only one to think it outright, that I can end my search for a mate, everyone's thoughts are veiled by this sentiment. It makes me uncomfortable and relieved all at once.

It seems odd to refer to Bella as a mate when all I've ever done is hunt her.

"Well," Carlisle breaks the silence, "it seems as though we have some preparations to make. Alice, can you gauge when this will happen?"

"Hmm, she doesn't look much older than she is now, so my guess is it will be soon," she replies, beaming from ear to ear.

"Then we'll have to start right away. Esme, it appears as if we'll be staying after all, so we can continue to set up the house. But let's leave some room on the third floor; if she's a hostile newborn, then we'll need to keep her as isolated as possible. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, I would appreciate it if one or all of you looked into enrolling in the local community college. We'll have to establish ourselves as trustworthy, upstanding people if we're going to pull this off—"

"Carlisle!" I shout, and everyone turns to look at me. "_Please_, slow down. It's not happening _tomorrow_. I mean, I haven't even… I've never…"

Rosalie laughs. "What? Are you _afraid_ to talk to the human girl?"

"Well, since our only interactions have been the predator/prey kind, then yes, I'm a little hesitant to start building a _relationship_," I reply sarcastically.

"You could start by being a gentleman," Alice suggests, returning from a quick flit upstairs, "and return her purse."

She holds the purse out to me, the item which I coveted not twelve hours ago as a source of mouthwatering delight, and urges me silently to use it as a way to make a connection to Bella. She has every confidence that Bella won't be repulsed, but I still have my doubts.

"She did fine when she touched my hand," Alice tells me. "Give her some credit."

Not wanting to delve into a big family discussion about my insecurities, I snatch the purse from Alice and head out the door. It's the middle of the night right now, but I'll need some time to think about what to do. After all, her scent still smells so delicious to me…

I think I need to gorge myself on animals before I attempt any contact with her. Time to hunt.

… … …

BPOV

Ugh. The mountain of dishes in the sink is staggering. My cereal bowl barely fits in there. That's what I get for not washing them right after dinner, especially when Billy and Jacob are our guests.

Billy acted so strangely last night and kept alluding to the idea he knew what Alice was. But that's crazy. How could he know? He's always been kind of superstitious, so maybe it's just another one of his theories… that happens to be true.

I hope I played it cool enough that he didn't catch on to anything.

I turn on the hot water and squirt soap on the sponge, wondering why Charlie can't ever manage to do the dishes once in a while.

My mind drifts to the dream I had last night. I was running through the forest, faster than I could ever run in real life, when suddenly Edward appeared right in front of me. He crouched into what looked like a fighting stance and caught me as I ran right into him. We both fell to the ground, and he kept a firm hold around me as I struggled to break free. But instead of feeling scared that he had trapped me, I felt… happy? Playful? It was like we were playing a friendly game…

_Knock knock knock!_

Who could that be? Charlie's already gone fishing for the day, so it can't be anyone calling on him. I turn off the water and dry my hands, flipping through a mental list of who could be at the door. If it's someone selling something, I swear I will slam the door in their face...

I walk over to the door and open it quickly, not bothering to look through the peephole to see who it is. That's when I realize that maybe I should've looked.

There, not even a foot away from me, stands a trembling Edward. He looks pained and scared, like he's exerting a lot of effort to even be near me. It makes me wish I didn't smell so good to him.

"Edward." I exhale the breath I had apparently been holding, and he drops to his knees. I'm afraid to move an inch.

With his face buried in his hands, he muffles out, "I'm… I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," I tell him softly. "W—what can I do to make this easier for you?"

He looks up at me with wide eyes, the redness not as severe as it was yesterday. "Please, could you put on your dad's jacket? The one hanging on the coat rack next to you, the one that goes with his police uniform?"

I comply swiftly and silently. Once I have it on, I crouch down to meet his gaze and ask, "Better?" He leans away from me for a moment, but then leans back and inhales through his nose.

"Much better, thank you," he replies, his expression still solemn. I smile at him, and for a split second I think I see him smile back, but then his humorless demeanor returns. "I'm so sorry," he says again, shaking his head. "I thought I was stronger than this."

"I trust you," I tell him, looking into his red eyes. I try to remember what Alice said yesterday—that I'm significant enough not to be killed—and it gives me courage. I look down then, embarrassed that I've been staring at him, and notice something. "Oh," I exclaim, "my purse!"

He then looks down at the purse lying beside him, and he immediately straightens up and composes himself. "Oh, yes," he says as if he were remembering something. "I wanted to give it back to you as… as a peace offering." He holds out the purse to me, and I take it, our fingertips brushing lightly against one another in the exchange.

_His hands are as cold as Alice's._

Not that I was expecting anything different. It's just still so interesting to feel.

He apparently doesn't like the contact, because as soon as our hands touch he pulls away. It's probably still so difficult for him, even with Charlie's coat masking my scent.

I stand and sling the purse on the coat hanger and wonder what happens next. He said he gave me back my purse as a peace offering?

"You know," I start, "I never considered us… at war, so I don't think there's any need to call it a peace offering. It could just be… a nice gesture."

"I suppose I underestimated you then," he replies, his tone still guarded. It's starting to get annoying how safe he's playing it.

I take a step toward him, and he immediately steps back.

"I think you underestimate yourself," I comment, and this seems to break his concentrated defenses. "You've had two chances to kill me, and you didn't do it either time. I would think now, when we're having such a nice conversation, would be the least likely of our encounters for you to snap."

He ponders my logic for a moment and then seems to decompress. He's finally starting to relax, and so I hold out my hand to him.

This makes him stiffen back up.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly, and put my hand down. "You're right, that was moving too fast."

Something about what I said or how I said it makes him laugh, and I smile at the sound of his laughter in spite of myself. He says with a chuckle, "I can't help but feel like a wild animal about to wrangled and put in a zoo." My smile grows as I'm let in on the joke, and with that, all the tension in the moment melts away. I laugh with him.

"What will help?" I ask after the laughter dies down. "Another one of Charlie's jackets?"

"No, no," he sighs, his facial expression now content. "That won't be necessary. You're right, Bella, I do need to learn to trust myself more."

The way he says my name makes my stomach do flips. I try to keep my face composed.

I tell him, "Well, I don't know if you want to come in… it probably smells like me in here."

"Yes, I'm positive it does," he responds slyly, like I'm suddenly not in on the joke anymore. "Would it be all right if we sat on the porch? I'd appreciate the fresh air."

I nod and smile, and so we step out onto the porch. I take a seat on the steps while he stays standing, leaning against the house. I understand why he's keeping his distance, but I don't want him to.

"So," I begin hesitantly, "what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"Alice said that you hunted serial killers and stuff… are you giving that up?"

He looks up into the gray sky as he considers his answer. Finally he responds, "I suppose that's what this means. I'm choosing to live with my family again, to be around humans again…"

"Will you miss it?"

"At first," he replies candidly. "There's a withdrawal period, just like you humans have with drugs. I've never experienced it myself, but I've seen it in others. Sometimes I think Jasper is still going through it, and it's been over fifty years."

"Oh," I utter, not knowing if I can say much else.

Edward continues, "But the more I feed off animals, the less I will remember how satisfying human blood is. It will be easier to be around… people."

"But why give up something so… noble?" I ask.

"You think my hunting is _noble_?" he retorts.

I nod. "If you're hunting people who are bad, then yes, I think it's noble."

"You realize, of course, that my hunting almost led you to your death."

"No." I smile genuinely. "Your hunting led me to being saved. I mean, who knows what those guys in Port Angeles would've done—"

"I _do_ know," he interrupts, "and I'd rather not think of it."

"That's another thing," I continue as I get up from the steps and face him. "How _do_ you know? How do you know who's a serial killer? How do you know a person's motives?"

He tilts his head to the side, looking perplexed. "Alice didn't tell you this?"

"No."

"Did she tell you about her… talent?"

"Her 'special power'? Yeah, she told me all about how she can see the future."

He grins. "But she didn't tell you about mine." I shake my head, and he continues. "I'm a mind-reader, Bella. My head is a constant stream of everyone's consciousness. Everyone around me, at least."

This makes me extremely nervous. What if he's been hearing what I'm thinking? All my private thoughts I thought were only my own… oh, I wish he would just address it so we can have everything out in the open!

But wait, he was caught off-guard by some of the things I said…

"Can you read my mind?" I question him.

"You… are the first mind that I am not able to read," he replies, shaking his head slightly.

"Ever?" I ask.

"Ever."

"Well, what's wrong with me?"

"What's wrong with _you_? Bella, how can you ask that?" he shouts, scaring a couple of birds in a nearby tree. His volume lowers, but his intensity remains. "I am a mind-reading, human blood-addicted, one hundred and five-year old _vampire_! And you think there's something wrong with _you_?!"

I can't do anything except shrug. "I… am just trying to piece this together."

He sighs and backs away from me, and that's when I realize how close we got to each other during our exchange. I wonder if it was painful for him to be so near to me.

"So you hunted humans—bad guys—for three years," I summarize, trying to wrap my head around his whole story, "and left your family to go do it… but now you're stopping because you want to be with them again."

"That's the… abridged version," he concurs, and I can tell from his demeanor that there's much more to the tale. But I don't want to press him for more; he's already been so accommodating in answering all my nosy questions…

But I can't help but ask one more.

"What made you want to go off on your own in the first place?"

He eyes me then, with a look so intense I know I stumbled onto something colossal. It makes me feel sorry that I even asked.

"Everyone in my family has a… significant other in their lives," he explains cautiously, being careful not to make eye contact. "And so what made me want to go off on my own was I wanted find someone of my own who was… significant."

His last word echoes in my mind as I connect his explanation to what Alice told me yesterday.

I'm significant. _I'm_ significant. I'm _his_… significant?

It doesn't make sense to me now, but I can feel in the pit of my stomach it's the truth. I've never been surer of anything in my entire life.

I approach him carefully, taking one slow step at a time, and extend my hand to him. I don't say a word, but try to tell him with my eyes I understand and I'm okay with it. He studies my face meticulously, and then places his icy-cold hand in mine. In that instant, all the fear and uncertainty washes away, and all that is left is the two of us.

I smile at him, and he smiles back, and my heart swells with my understanding of the truth.

I'm his significant, and he is mine.

* * *

Up next: relationship building! I'll try not to make it as lame as the canon 20-questions game.

Now that you've finished this, go check out all of **Mac214's** AU/AH fics! She is a fantastic writer, and can do both humor and drama amazingly. You can find her in my favorites.

I'd love to hear from you! Please, write a review!! (What am I a poet?)


	8. Enlightenment

My dear, lovely readers, I am so, _so_ sorry for the delay. I've actually had this chapter for a while, but I felt it was a little too short to post. Well 2 months have passed and I haven't been able to think of a good way to expand it, so here it is. I happen to think it is short but very sweet, so I hope you enjoy!

Of course all the thank yous in the world go to my beta, **Mac214**, who has vampire-like speed when beta'ing.

* * *

EPOV

We've been holding hands for quite a while now, Bella and I.

It was quite difficult at first, knowing her sweet blood was right there, pulsating underneath the thin layer of skin already in my grasp. But as soon as my thoughts became distracted with her blood, she would say something intelligent or witty, and I would look up into those deep chocolate eyes and just… melt.

I melted into her and felt just as powerless as I had in our previous encounters in Port Angeles and her kitchen. But what made this time different was that I was not at all conflicted about feeling powerless. I accepted it.

I accepted it because we have a real _relationship_ now. We have trust. I trust she will not go running for the hills when I mention something peculiar or creepy, and she trusts I won't feast upon her blood. It is a strange, unspoken contract between us, but the smallest exchange of a glance lets me know it's a contract we can both abide by.

"Alice says you're a musical genius," Bella comments as we sit on her front porch, our fingers still intertwined. She is staring at my thumb making circles on her knuckles, and I am staring at her.

"Alice exaggerates," I reply, embarrassed.

"Who is your favorite composer?" she asks. _Ah, a challenge._

"Easy, the Haydn brothers."

"Really?" Bella arches an eyebrow.

"Absolutely, and not just for their tremendous contribution and influence," I tell her, feeling quite invigorated all of a sudden. I can't believe I finally have someone to discuss classical music with who understands who I am talking about when I mention a composer. "But for their revolutionary style as well. I mean, Joseph Haydn essentially invented the string quartet! Think of how many composers have written for the string quartet—Mozart, Beethoven, Brahm—"

"I love Tchaikovsky's Andante cantabile…" she adds to my list absent-mindedly, then looks up as a rosy hue stains her cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off. I just know all his works. We had to perform Swan Lake in my ballet class when I was little, and ever since then I've been kind of obsessed, even though I wasn't very good at ballet. In fact, I kind of sucked…"

She's still prattling away with tales of the various injuries she suffered for the art of dance, but I can barely hear her. All my senses are currently locked on the pooling of blood on her face as she makes herself more and more embarrassed.

Time to strike.

_NO!! Get a hold of yourself, man!_

"Edward?" Bella asks hesitantly, noticing I'm distracted. The blood coloring her cheeks slowly drains, and I can regain composure by holding my breath. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head, and a look of understanding crosses her face.

"I'll just step away, if that's what you need—"

"No!" I shout as she begins to pull away. I feel so guilty for making her feel as if_ she's_ the cause of my frustrations, when really all the blame should be placed on me. I must learn to control myself better, especially if I do not want her to leave.

_If she leaves, how will I ever be sure she will return to me?  
_

"Bella," I sigh, "I'm deeply sorry. It's not at all your fault I can't control myself. Please, just don't move away."

She blushes again, much more subtly than before, and smiles demurely at me. "I won't move away from you," she whispers. "I promise."

There's that reassurance again. She keeps to our contract nicely.

This is when I realize I've never actually been flirtatious with her. She deserves to know what exactly keeps me from devouring her blood. I respond coyly, "And I promise not to be distracted again by the lovely blush in your cheeks, other than to admire how much more beautiful it makes you look."

Her face reddens tenfold. This is an excellent sign.

"And I must say," I continue, feeling slightly cocky with my new discovery of how to compliment her. "I am quite impressed with your music collection. For someone who claims not to know much about it, you have impeccable taste."

"Thank you," she says and then realizes what I've just said. Then _I_ realize what I've just said. "Wait, you've—you've seen my music collection? How?"

I can feel my credibility with her slipping away and decide I can't just lie to her. So I tell her the whole truth: "Well, I've actually… been in your room. I did it when I was… hunting you, and I thought for a moment I could wait until you got home from school and take you there in your room. But Alice talked me out of that. She was the one that really made me see that you are so much more than sweet blood, and so I looked through your collection of CD's… Bella?"

Although I can't read her mind, I can assess her and see her body has shifted away from mine and her eyebrows are up her eyes are wide. Her heart is beating faster, and her muscles are tense. And while I notice she's trying to maintain some composure of her face, the rest of her body is clearly in a hyper-vigilant mode. She is frightened of me.

I've done it again.

"Please, Bella, it was before I knew who you were. You must understand I would never do anything like that now." I put a hand on her cheek gently, undone by how soft and warm it feels. "Now I feel like I should protect you. From myself, from any dangers lurking in the woods…"

"Does anyone else know what you and your family are?" she asks, seemingly out of the blue.

"Well, if you must know… yes. The Quileute tribe knows what we are."

"I knew it!" she shouts, jumping up from the steps. "Billy was acting so strangely last night, and now I know it's because he saw Alice and knew what she was!"

_She's lost me._

"My dear," I interrupt her, "forgive me, but who are you talking about?"

"Billy Black, my dad's best friend."

_Billy Black… Ah, the descendant of Ephraim Black, of course. Alice did make mention that Bella's father keeps close contact with the Quileutes_.

"He and his son came over for dinner last night," Bella continues, "and saw Alice just as she was leaving. And then the entire rest of the night, Billy couldn't stop making comments about 'dangers in the woods' and eyeing me suspiciously. Have you explained to them your family doesn't hunt humans?"

I smirk at her and stand to meet her gaze, which appears so concerned and determined to change things. She has no idea that the uneasy detente between my kind and the tribe is far too old for her to change, but I love her for wanting to try. I stroke her cheek again gratuitously, simply to feel its warmth.

"Dear Bella, of course we've explained that to them, but they do not trust our word. That is with good reason though. You should remember, _I_ was, until just several hours ago, hunting humans…"

"Well, I guess that's true," she concedes grudgingly as she leans against the railing. My hand moves from her cheek to her hair, brushing away a few stray pieces from her face.

"We have a treaty, the Quileutes and our family," I tell her in a hushed tone. "The main provision is that we do not step foot on their land. They do not want us hunting there—for animals or otherwise. As long as we keep to that treaty we are allowed to do as we please."

Bella breathes a sigh of relief, sending the aroma of her breath, full of delicious-smelling pheromones, right into my face.

I deliberately breathe in this time, wanting to face this obstacle head-on. It stings terribly, but I keep my gaze transfixed on the girl in front of me, who is wearing a face of deep contemplation. To my surprise, I find the sting bearable now. It's almost a relief to feel it because then I know she is alive and close and still with me.

"That's good to hear," she tells me," because I was afraid by associating with you, I was… doing something wrong."

"To them, you may be doing something wrong," I reply honestly, giving her a look of sympathy. "But they are only concerned for your safety, as I am."

She smiles contentedly to herself, her cheeks returning to a beautiful crimson color, and whispers, "It's so strange to think the person I thought was my hunter is suddenly my protector."

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" I remark.

"What a stupid lamb," she scoffs, looking down at her shoes.

I inhale and feel the burning in my throat. I respond, wrapping my arms around her in a passionate embrace, "What a sick, masochistic lion." Overwhelmed by emotion, I release my feelings in the best way I can think of: by planting a tender kiss on her forehead. Her skin burns my lips but tastes divine, and it takes all my efforts not to snap her neck and drink her dry. Touching her is quite a challenge but absolutely worth it.

That's when I hear it; the soft mumblings of her father's mind as he drives up the street. It's hard to make out exact words, but I can hear the emotion behind them: tiredness from the workday, hunger, and anxiousness to be home and in his recliner.

I feel the need to slip away, not yet ready to meet this man and have her declare me as something I only became comfortable with a few hours ago. There is, after all, still the slight chance I could lose control, and I wouldn't want her father associating myself or my family with her disappearance. If that were to happen, I'm positive the Quileute tribe would tear our treaty to shreds.

"Bella," I whisper, "I can hear your father coming. I have to go."

She meets my gaze, and all I can see in her eyes in sorrow. "Do you have to?" she asks.

_Well, how can I say no to a plea such as that?_

"I will make a compromise with you," I tell her hurriedly, knowing his police cruiser is rapidly approaching. "I will visit you again tonight in your room, so long as I may leave now and let you spend time this evening with your father."

"But you see, there's the thing," she smirks flirtatiously. "I have no desire to spend any time with him, whereas _you_—"

"Bella," I interrupt sternly, "you know you owe your father some quality time. I promise you, the two of us have all the time in the world."

She sighs exasperatedly. "All right, I'll go along with this. You promise to come back tonight?"

"Leave your bedroom window unlocked." I wink at her, which sends her pulse racing. With that, I dash off into the wooded twilight, leaving her standing on her front steps.

I need to hunt again before coming back for another exhilarating encounter.

* * *

Yes, this was a short one, I know. But I just couldn't keep you loyal readers waiting for too long!! I'm excited to hear what you think of it, so please review! Your comments can even be as short as this chapter was. :)


End file.
